Mixed Chocolate
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Un cruce de historias, se imaginan a Gwyn y a Gabby en la misma historia? no? pues lean y el final es muy interesante !
1. En Busca de Ayuda

Nota de la autora:

A los que esperan la continuacion de Sangre y Amor de X files ya estoy trabajando en ello por favor no me lancen jitomates ! si la acabo! jure por M&S, la acabare en un par de dias ok?

Pues que mas puedo decir... no puedo parar de escribir, esta vez he juntado a dos personajes de mis mismas historias, es considerable que hayan leido las historias anteriores, pues no se si le encuentren sentido a esta sin leer lo anterior, pero de cualquier forma espero que les agrade.

si lo deciden leer gracias por su tiempo.

Gracias a mis locas amigas por Johnny... Nuria, Fanny y Nako que me apoya y me da ideas, gracias chicas las quiero!

CAPITULO 1

"En Busca de Ayuda"

Era un calido y hermoso día de verano, el aire soplaba levemente provocando que los árboles se mecieran al rítmicamente. El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo y solo ocasionalmente era tapado por algunas nubes.

En el parque central de la ciudad las personas daban paseos disfrutando del bello día, junto al lago debajo de un gran roble tres jóvenes estaban acostados, refugiándose a la sombra del ardiente sol.

-odio el sol… - dijo la joven con lo brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, su cabello castaño llegando a ser algo rojizo se extendía por el verde pasto.

-yo también… porque no puede ser siempre invierno? – dijo un joven de pelo corto de un color extraño, algo azulado que también estaba acostado sobre el pasto a unos cuantos pasos de la joven.

-tu de que te quejas Balder… puedes estar en la casa de tu padre donde siempre hace frió – dijo un joven que estaba sentado mientras se recargaba en el tronco del gran roble, sus ojos color violeta hacían contraste con el castaño de su cabello.

-si, tienes razón Wallace, pero haya nunca hay nadie, siempre esta desierto… - dijo el rascándose la cabeza.

-además… el sol no es tan malo… - dijo Wallace mientras se recostaba un poco mas.

-Wallace a veces no te entiendo… como puedes decir eso… ni siquiera a papa le gusta el sol.

-pero a mama le gusta Galad – replico

-claro que no!... oye Wally… no serás adoptado?

Los tres guardaron silencio un momento y después soltaron una carcajada.

-claro Galad… sobre todo por el color de ojos… ustedes son como yo… no puedo negar quien es mi padre porque no conozco a nadie que tenga este color de pelo! – dijo Balder señalando su cabeza.

-si… tienes razón… - dijo Wallace.

Una vez mas los tres quedaron en silencio observando los botes que paseaban en el lago. Estaba a punto de ser medio día y el calor iba en aumento.

-chicos, hay que hacer algo antes que muera petrificada de aburrimiento… - dijo Galad apoyando sus manos en el pasto mientras se sentaba.

-tienes razón… que hacemos Wallace? – pregunto Balder también sentándose.

-no Balder! Porque le preguntas al señor aburrimiento en dos piernas! – intervino Galad.

-oye! – protesto su hermano.

-porque no vamos a buscar algo de comer… tengo hambre – dijo el joven de pelo azul.

-podría ser… - dijo Wallace.

-pues sin duda es mejor que quedarnos aquí sentados… - Wallace y Balder se pusieron de pie primero y cada uno ofreció una mano para ayudar a parar a Galad – vaya… que caballeros…

Galad tomo una mano de cada uno y se impulso para ponerse de pie, ella era menor que ellos, Balder estaba por cumplir 19 años y Wallace 18, aunque Galad solo era tres años menor que su hermano mayor, la diferencia de estaturas se notaba sobre todo con Balder pues era el mas alto de los tres.

-porque usas los guantes de papa Galad? – pregunto extrañado Wallace.

-así no me ensucio las manos, para que mas…

Balder y Wallace se observaron en silencio, ellos habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria, pues sus madres eran amigas de muchos años atrás.

-no hagan eso! – les dijo Galad llamando la atención, pues le molestaba no poder entender ese lenguaje que a veces hablaban ellos dos sin decir palabras.

-ok, ok no te alborotes… - le dijo Wallace, mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento del parque. Cuando llegaron Wallace saco las llaves de su pantalón y quito los seguros del auto para que pudieran subir. El Porsche 911 rojo hizo unos sonidos electrónicos y las puertas se abrieron.

-porque tu puedes tener un auto y yo no… - dijo mientras esperaba a que Balder se subiera en asiento extra del auto que quedaba justamente entre los dos principales,

-porque yo soy mayor eso… además que te preocupas, algún día tu también tendrás el tuyo…

-amigos, para la próxima me traigo mi moto… es muy incomodo viajar en este asiento sabían? – dijo Balder en el centro mientras Wallace y Galad cerraban las puertas.

Wallace prendió el motor haciendo un gran ruido sin duda era un auto muy potente, después de todo compartía la pasión de su madre por los autos deportivos. El comenzó a manejar para salir del parque y justo antes de entrar a la vía principal, el presiono sobre la pantalla táctil central la opción de descapotar el coche.

-Wallace no! – dijeron Galad y Balder al unísono

-ha-ha! Era broma!

Una vez mas el techo del auto quedo en su lugar resguardándolos del sol. El viaje comenzó, el trafico estaba terrible, por lo que el viaje para llegar al restaurante que siempre acostumbraban visitar se hizo bastante largo.

-vaya… mi espalda… - dijo Balder mientras bajaba del auto tomándose la espalda.

Los tres caminaron directamente al restaurante, este estaba en el centro de la ciudad, servían comida china, la mejor de la ciudad, era su lema y los tres estaban de acuerdo, solían visitarlo frecuentemente, no solo por la comida sino porque también servían deliciosos postres, a los que Wallace y Galad eran adictos desde pequeños y con ellos habían arrastrado a Balder.

Siempre que aparecían por el restaurante todos los empleados les daban el mejor de los servicios, después de todo, no era ningún secreto que ellos eran hijos del gran Willy Wonka.

Mientras comían el inevitable tema de la fabrica se hizo presente, últimamente las ventas de la fabrica no iban muy bien, algo estaba pasando en el mercado que había hecho decaer las ventas.

-como va todo con su padre? – les pregunto Balder acabándose su postre.

-mas o menos, aun no sabemos que es lo que ocurre – le dijo Wallace.

-chicos no quiero hablar de eso… - replico Galad.

-bueno… entonces como esta su pequeño hermano Wesley.

-como siempre haciendo batallar a nuestros padres, es increíble cuanta energía tiene ese niño – contesto Wallace.

-si, como es posible que un niño de 7 años tenga tanta energía… - dijo Galad.

Wesley era el hermano menos de Wallace y Galad, había nacido un poco fuera de tiempo y resulto ser que el niño a pesar de ser igual de obediente que Wallace y Galad tenia una energía inagotable, había roto un par de veces el equipo de laboratorio de Willy y se había infiltrado al cuarto prohibido donde Gabrielle guardaba su colección de armas.

-será mejor que nos vayamos Galad, mama nos quería en casa a las seis – dijo Wallace.

Los tres se pusieron de pie, pagaron la cuenta y regresaron a su auto. Una vez mas Balder se sentó en el incomodo asiento central, afortunadamente el viaje fue corto hasta su casa.

-te veo mañana en la tarde para ir a jugar football americano – dijo Wallace desde adentro del coche.

-Claro Wally, nos vemos mañana.

Galad le dedico una sonrisa y el coche avanzo para ir de regreso a la fabrica, en el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-vas a ir a jugar mañana? – le pregunto Galad.

-si porque?

-y quien va a cuidar a Wesley, recuerda que papas mañana se van al congreso de Oxford y nos dijeron que cuidáramos de el.

-tan solo serán un par de horas, puedes hacerte cargo un rato ok?

-mmm no me convences… este favor te saldrá muy caro… - le dijo su hermana, el sabia a que se refería ella, en un futuro le iba a pedir un favor y el no iba a poder negarse,

-ok, ok lo que quieras.

Wallace presiono el botón para que se abrieran las puertas de la fabrica, una vez dentro estaciono el auto enfrente de la entrada, los dos se dirigieron a la entrada principal de la fabrica, caminaron por el pasillo principal, hasta que llegaron a la pequeña puerta que estaba antes de entrar al cuarto de chocolate, Wallace saco un juego de llaves que Willy le había dado hacia poco tiempo y abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a su hermana.

En el interior, el rió de chocolate fluya igual que siempre, el césped mas bello que nunca y los árboles llenos de dulces.

-iré a mi cuarto – dijo Galad, ambos se metieron al ascensor y ella presiono el botón correspondiente – a donde vas tu? – le pregunto para presionar el botón.

-al cuarto de inventos.

El ascensor comenzó a vibrar uy salio disparado hacia arriba, con un par de vueltas Galad estuvo en su cuarto, salio del ascensor y este se dirigió al cuarto de inventos.

-Wally! – grito Wesley al ver que su hermano aparecía detrás de las transparentes paredes del ascensor de cristal.

-hola pequeño demonio… - le dijo mientras alborotaba su cabello del pequeño.

-no le digas así a tu hermano… - dijo Gabby que estaba ayudando a Willy con unos experimentos.

-pero eso es lo que es mama – dijo Wallace bromeando.

-el problema es que se lo puede empezar a creer… - dijo Willy.

-Ha-ha! – rieron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo.

Wesley se sintió triste ante ese comentario y fue a abrazarse de las piernas de su mama. Ella observo severamente a los dos hombres de ojos violetas y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-no soy un demonio verdad mama?

-claro que no, eres un niño muy lindo, vamos por un helado te parece?

-un helado de nube?

-no Wess, aun no esta perfeccionado, no quiero que te conviertas en vapor – dijo Willy preocupado.

-pero ayer no me paso nada – le dijo.

-ha-ha! Si y eso fue un milagro, no quiero volver a preocuparme de esa manera.

-que te parece si vamos al centro comercial por uno? Así salimos a dar una vuelta – le dijo Gabby.

-Si!

-ok despídete de tu papa y hermano.

-adiós papa – Wesley se acerco a Willy y espero a que este se pusiera a su altura para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós estrellita.

-adiós Wally – le dijo agitando una mano.

-adiós Wess.

Gabrielle tomo de la mano al pequeño y caminaron al ascensor, diciéndole que pasarían de camino por el cuarto de su hermana, talvez quisiera acompañarlos.

-como vas con el helado de nubes por cierto? – pregunto Wallace.

-bien, pronto podremos sacarlo a la venta… espero que eso mejore las cosas… - dijo Willy dejando a un lado sus instrumentos y caminando hacia su oficina.

-mañana es el congreso de mercadotecnia no es así? Estoy seguro que encontraras una solución ahí – el lo siguió hasta su oficina.

-a veces pienso que ya estoy viejo… tal vez es hora que tu te encargues de todo… - le dijo Willy sentándose atrás de su escritorio.

-YO, no papa, apenas este otoño iniciare la universidad, aun no estoy listo.

-Wally, te aseguro que en este momento sabes mas de lo que te pueden enseñar en la universidad…

-tal vez… pero yo quiero ir…

-claro, igual que tu mama quiere que vayas… estarás en el equipo de remo de Oxford verdad?

-pensaba mas bien meterme al equipo de football, pero tal vez pueda tomar ambos.

-no te presiones, no debes de darme gusto.

Wallace sonrió un poco, le encantaba la relación que llevaba con su papa, desde pequeño había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, cuando cumplió seis años comenzó a enseñarle lo básico de la fabrica, claro a estas alturas, Wallace sabia casi lo mismo que su padre.

Debido a las dificultades económicas de la fabrica Willy y Gabby asistirían al Congreso Internacional de Mercadotecnia en Zurich, saldrían en la noche para no dejar mucho tiempo solo a Wesley, aunque esto no les preocupaba mucho, pues ahora estaban Wallace y Galad que les podían ayudar, aun así Wess era un niño un poco hiperactivo y siempre necesitaba vigilancia, sus travesuras aunque no de mala intención, podrían terminar en un accidente.

La noche llego con rapidez y mientras todos cenaban en el hermoso comedor que en un principio estaba adornado solo con pinturas de Willy, ahora había de toda la familia Wonka.

-a que hora saldrá el vuelo? – pregunto Galad mientras partía el ultimo trozo de su verdura.

-a las diez – respondió Willy.

-a donde vamos? – pregunto Wesley emocionado.

-tu papa y yo vamos a ir a un asunto de la fabrica – contesto Gabrielle.

-yo no voy?

-lo siento hijo, es un evento para grandes, viejos y aburridos adultos… - dijo Willy con desgano - Gabby… recuérdame porque vamos? – ella solo lo observo fijamente y Willy asintió con la cabeza – oh claro!... no Wess es algo muy aburrido, te prometo que cuando regresemos iremos de viaje, antes que Wally se vaya a la universidad.

-ok… - dijo no muy convencido el niño con los hermosos ojos violetas y cabello castaño claro.

-será mejor que nos demos prisa Willy hay que acabar de poner todas nuestras cosas.

-ustedes vayan nosotros nos encargamos de acostar a Wess, verdad Galad?

-sip, ustedes váyanse.

-pero yo no tengo sueño Wally – dijo Wess.

-gracias – dijeron Willy y Gabby, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a sus hijos, el se despidió primero de Wallace de un abrazo.

-Cuida de tus hermanos

-si papa – Gabby se acerco también y espero a que el le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-ten paciencia con tu hermano por favor – le dijo al oído, el asintió afirmativamente.

-adiós Galdy, cuídate mucho mi mas bella estrella – Willy le dio un suave beso en la frente

-adiós papa – Gabby también se despidió de ella.

-no dejes que Wallace mate a Wess y tampoco que Wess vuelva loco a Wallace – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-no mama – dijo ella también sonriendo.

Mientras ellas dos se despedían Willy había cargado a Wess y ambos estaban dando vueltas.

-mas papa! Mas! – dijo Wess cuando Willy lo dejo en el piso.

-no, creo que debo parar antes que devuelva la cena.. – dijo Willy tomándose el estomago.

-EW! Papa!

-ha-ha! Broma! – Willy se agacho y lo abrazo una vez mas, a pesar de ser travieso, Willy lo quería mucho – pórtate bien – en ese momento se acerco Gabrielle y se arrodillo frente a Wess.

-no hagas travesuras… al menos no muchas si? – le dijo Gabby mientras tocaba con su dedo la punta de su nariz.

-me voy a portar bien, se los prometo – dijo Wess sonriendo.

Gabby y Willy se miraron y sonrieron, sabían que esa promesa duraría una o máximo dos horas.

-bueno chicos nos vamos, nos vemos dentro de una semana – dijo Gabby mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

-adiós! Me traen algo! – dijo Wesley agitando la mano, mientras observaba a sus padres desaparecer a gran velocidad dentro del ascensor de cristal.

-terminemos de cenar para después ver una película ok? – dijo Wallace sentándose de nuevo en la mesa mientras comían el postre.

Una vez en su cuarto Willy y Gabby acomodaban las cosas para su viaje, habían esperado por ese congreso casi medio año, pues la situación económica de la fabrica había decaído mucho últimamente, Willy no tenia una idea clara que era lo que pasaba, sus dulces sabían igual que siempre, estaba completamente feliz, su familia lo apoyaba, Wess tenia siempre ideas geniales para nuevos dulces, pero algo estaba cambiando en el mercado y Willy tenia que buscar ayuda profesional.

-estas lista? – pregunto Willy mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un grupo de cuatro oompas loompas se llevaban sus maletas.

-crees que sea buena idea dejar solo a Wesley? – contesto ella con otra pregunta.

-no te preocupes estará bien Galad y Wallace podrán controlarlo.

-eso espero… - dijo mientras cerraba su maleta y se la daba a un par de oompas loompas.

-vamos… - Willy tomo su mano y juntos salieron de la habitación – además… esto nos servirá para estar juntos, solo tu y yo – dijo dando un beso en la mano de ella y entrando al ascensor de cristal.

El avión despego desde el interior de la fabrica saliendo disparado al cielo con gran velocidad por la rampa de lanzamiento, por la ventana observaron como la fabrica resaltaba iluminada en el centro del pueblo iba desapareciendo a la distancia. El viaje fue corto por lo que antes de media noche se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto internacional de Zurich.

Willy había decidido llegar a esa hora para evitar un poco a la prensa, no era secreto nacional que las Industrias Wonka estaba en periodo de recesión. El Wonka Air Force tomo su lugar en el hangar privado del aeropuerto donde un automóvil con vidrios tintados ya los esperaba.

-tu plan funciono Willy, no hay periodistas – le dijo Gabby cuando cerraron la puerta del auto.

-ya lo se, yo siempre que se que hacer

-nunca cambiaras…

El auto conducido por tres oompas loompas arranco para llevarlos hasta el hotel donde seria el congreso.

Mientras tanto en la fabrica Wesley ya estaba dormido Galad y Wallace lo había hecho con éxito, ahora ellos dos estaban en la oficina de su padre.

-que hacemos aquí Wally? – le pregunto ella mientras el se sentaba en el cómodo asiento de Willy.

-quiero ver unas cosas

-que cosas, sabes que no debes hurgar entre las cosas de papa

-no estoy hurgando solo quiero ver unos números.

-deja ya eso Wallace, por eso papas están en Zurich

-ya lo se, pero siento que algo no anda bien.

Wallace comenzó a revisar cada unos de los registros de ventas de dulces así como la fabricación, pedidos, envíos especiales etcétera, pero no encontró nada que le dijera algo mas.

-no hay nada…

-contento? Ahora veámonos a dormir… - le dijo Galad parándose del sillón que siempre había estado en la oficina.

Ambos salieron de la oficina cerrándola con seguro y fueron al ascensor de cristal para dirigirse a sus dormitorios.

-entonces cuento contigo para que mañana pueda ir a jugar football?

-ya te había dicho que si…

-perfecto… - dijo el mientras dejaba salir primero a su hermana del ascensor – hasta mañana

-hasta mañana – se despidieron y cada uno se metió a su recamara.

A media noche mientras todos en la fabrica dormían placidamente una pesadilla se atravesó en los sueños de Wesley.

-Wally… Wally… - decía en voz baja tratando de no espantar a su hermano.

-um? – el se removió un poco entre sus sabanas

-Wally…

-um? Wess? Que pasa – dijo el mirándolo en la oscuridad.

-soñé feo… - Wallace estuvo a punto de mandarlo al cuarto de sus padres pero recordó que no estaban ahí.

-ve… con Galad… - dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-ya fui pero me saco de su cuarto – Wallace analizo un poco la situación y sin decir mas, alzo la cobijas de su cama permitiendo que su hermano se acostara junto a el.

-solo no me patees… ok?

-si Wally

-bueno... al menos dime que fue lo que soñaste.

-con un gusano que me quería comer, porque me confundía con un oompa loompa.

-ha-ha, lo ves? Para que eres tan enano… - pero esta vez no hubo respuestas, ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente el sol entraba por entre las persianas del cuarto de Wallace, el abrió los ojos lentamente y observo su reloj.

-Demonios! Voy a llegar tarde al juego! - dijo alarmado y se paro corriendo a ponerse su uniforme y guardar ropa limpia en una maleta extra para después de jugar.

-a donde vas Wally? – pregunto Wess mientras se frotaba los ojos y observaba a su hermano quitarse la pijama y ponerse su uniforme el rápidamente.

-a jugar, tengo juego… - le dijo tomando la maleta y acercándose a Wess para despedirse – vuelve a dormir Galad vendrá por ti para llevarte a desayunar OK?

-aja… - Wesley volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

Wallace salio de la habitación y corrió al ascensor, en el camino se encontró con un oompa loompa que llevaba un paquete en sus manos.

-avisa que tengan mi coche listo en este momento – le dijo y el oompa loompa salio corriendo para avisar. Wally subió al ascensor y presiono el botón del cuarto de chocolate.

El ascensor salio disparado hacia abajo y en pocos segundos las puertas se abrieron permitiendo que el aroma dulce entrara como corriente de aire, Wallace salio corriendo cruzando el gran cuarto, en el camino tomo un par de malvaviscos energizantes, eso le bastaría para jugar.


	2. Reencuentro

CAPITULO

"Reencuentro"

Habían pasado dos días en el Congreso de Mercadotecnia, con conferencias y talleres que ayudaban a identificar el mercado y las estrategias a seguir, muchos decían que era el mejor congreso que había habido en mucho tiempo pero Willy no estaba seguro que algo fuera a servir de lo que estaban diciendo.

-esto no esta funcionando… nada de lo que han dicho me sirve – dijo Willy acomodándose la W frente al espejo del tocador de su habitación.

-no te angusties, seguro algo bueno puede pasar hoy.

-Gabby… y si no encuentro lo que busco? Que voy a hacer… la fabrica no puede seguir como esta – el se volteo hacia ella que estaba a sus espaldas.

-animo Willy todo saldrá bien – ella continuo arreglando su W y después hizo lo mismo con el cuello azul de su camisa.

Willy no dijo nada, solo sonrió un poco y se acerco a los labios de ella para besarla lentamente, ella sabia que esa era la forma que le daba las gracias por estar con el.

-vamos o llegaremos tarde… - le dijo ella contra sus labios

-no… que tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí todo el día ha-ha! – el la abrazo contra el para sentirla mas cerca.

-no, hay cosas muy importantes que atender… vamos – ella se separo y tomo el saco negro de la cama y se lo dio.

-ok, ok no te alborotes…

Los dos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al salón de conferencias donde estaba a punto de empezar el primer exponente. Tomaron sus lugares entre el publico que estaba lleno de ejecutivos.

Como Willy temía… una conferencia mas acerca de cómo tener un buen liderazgo en la empresa, algo que no necesitaba, pues era algo que sabia a la perfección. Después de esa conferencia los asistentes tuvieron un receso para tomar agua o un bocadillo. Por supuesto Willy no quería probar nada, pues dudaba de la calidad de la comida.

-solo tomare agua – le dijo a Gabby – creo que deberíamos irnos… esto no sirve de nada.

-vamos Willy la siguiente conferencia es acerca de… - dijo ella verificando el tema así como el nombre del ponente – se llama… El equilibrio de los costos de producción y el embalaje de productos… se oye interesante… la va a dar una doctora en mercadotecnia del diseño una tal… Gwyn Glose – Willy al escuchar ese nombre por poco escupe toda el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento – Willy! Estas bien?

-si! Claro… ha-ha… será mejor que regresemos, ya casi todos lo han hecho.

-claro.

Desde ese instante Willy se puso muy nervioso, sus manos sudaban por debajo de los guantes, con su pañuelo se limpiaba constantemente la frente. Gabrielle se dio cuenta de ello.

-Willy… estas bien, no te ves bien.

-yo? Ha-ha claro que estoy bien!... estoy bien!...

En ese momento las luces del auditorio donde estaban se apagaron un poco y en el escenario se proyecto la nueva diapositiva con la que iniciaría la nueva conferencia. Willy dejo de respirar por un momento, y soltó una bocanada de aire cuando observo a la mujer que hacia años no veía, lucia tan diferente de aquella joven que conoció cuando recién abrió la fabrica, pero había algo que seguía exactamente igual, el lunar en su cabello, aquella franja de pelo blanco que la hacia tan distintiva. Willy estaba apretando fuertemente el pañuelo que tenia entre sus manos, mientras fingía escuchar con atención a la mujer que hablaba detrás del atril.

-Willy? Me preocupas, estas bien? – le dijo en voz baja

-si, si…

Gwyn termino con su tema en cuarenta y cinco minutos y en los quince que le quedaban empezó a decir sus experiencias laborales.

-… así es damas y caballeros el éxito de sus empresas, no esta en los números, no esta en tener buenos administradores, ni mercadologos… en mi opinión personal esta en que hagan todo con pasión, que lo hagan por amor a lo que están fabricando… sin esto créanme que nada funciona como debe y no pasaran de una empresa mediocre… - ella guardo silencio un momento tomo el micrófono del atril y comenzó a caminar por todo el escenario – no se si sabían… pero yo hace muchos años trabaje con alguien muy especial, que me enseño cosas que ningún libro o maestro me ha enseñado… y es precisamente de lo que les estoy hablando… la pasión lo es todo en una empresa, sin pasión no hay nada… se preguntaran con quien trabaje… les diré… trabaje con William Wonka, justo cuando acababa de abrir su fabrica, juntos desarrollamos la estrategia de ventas de los dulces, así como unos cuantos envases… fue una gran experiencia en mi vida.

En ese momento Willy contuvo el aire, algo le había dicho que no debía de ir ese día a la conferencia, pero no, tuvo que quedarse… ahora un temblor recorría su cuerpo.

-iniciaremos con las preguntas – dijo Gwyn

-sabia usted que Willy Wonka esta aquí en el congreso? – pregunto un hombre entre el publico.

-de verdad? Vaya… - Gwyn se sorprendió mucho, teniendo que regresar al atril y tomar un poco de agua para aclarar su garganta.

-si, al parecer tiene problemas de ventas, tal vez debería trabajar de nuevo con el para darle una mano – dijo el mismo hombre.

-bueno… este… eso es algo que yo no puedo decidir… pero por favor hagan preguntas referente al tema.

La sesión de preguntas duro mas de media hora, Gabrielle se preguntaba porque Willy no había dicho una sola palabra, pues esa era el tipo de conferencia por la que había estado esperando. Cuando termino la sesión de preguntas todos salieron, era hora de comer. Willy por su parte seguía sin decir nada.

-Willy que te sucede, es a ella a la que necesitas…

-No… no… Gabby hay algo que no te he dicho…

-si! Porque no me habías dicho que ella trabajo contigo, la hubieras contactado desde hace tiempo y no tendrías estos problemas…

-No… no me refiero a eso Gabby… por favor escúchame

-Willy no se lo que te pase hoy, pero estas mas raro de lo normal, iré a ver si consigo una cita con ella para que ayude.

Willy aun sabia exactamente que hacer, habían pasado tantos años desde que la vio por ultima vez y después de todo la situación en que cada uno siguió su camino no fue la mas armónica de todas, para cuando el regreso a la realidad busco a su alrededor pero Gabrielle ya se había ido. La busco con la mirada por toda la sala pero únicamente veía hombres en ajustados e incómodos trajes.

Al fondo logro ver el lunar blanco que resaltaba en el negro del cabello y junto a esa persona Gabrielle estaba punto de hablar con ella.

-si dime en que puedo servirte? – pregunto Gwyn a Gabrielle cuando se acerco a ella.

-buenas tardes, quería ver si es posible que podamos contratar sus servicios como mercadologa.

-claro, solo dime cuando y veré si tengo tiempo libre en mi agenda.

Willy se apresuro a llegar junto a ella, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde y Gabby aun no hubiera hablado con ella.

-pues debo preguntarle a mi esposo… - ella alzo la cabeza y observo que Willy venia en su encuentro – oh ahí viene…

-y exactamente en que quiere asesoramiento?

-venta de productos, veras… los dulces Wonka no se están vendiendo bien y como escuche que habías trabajado con mi esposo en el pasado creí que seria buena idea.

Gwyn abrió los ojos como platos, las palabras Wonka, pasado y esposo eran las únicas que estaban dando vuelta en su cabeza.

-Gabby… tenemos que irnos… - le dijo cuando llego a su lado, la tomo del brazo y trato de alejarse de Gwyn pero le fue imposible.

-oh que bueno que llegaste, la Srita. Glose acepto a ayudarte con la fabrica, solo necesitan ponerse de acuerdo.

Willy cerro los ojos, trago saliva y enfrento a Gwyn por primera vez después de mas 25 años.

-por lo que dijo que ya habías trabajado con Willy, me imagino que sobra decir que tipo de negocios maneja las Industrias Wonka – dijo Gabby.

Nadie decía nada, lo único se escuchaba era el murmullo de la gente en la sala, Gabrielle no sabia que pasaba, pues Willy y Gwyn tan solo se veían fijamente.

-Willy tienes alguna fecha para que desarrollen un plan de ventas? – insistió Gabby.

-Entre mas pronto mejor… - dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-como has estado Willy… - dijo Gwyn con la boca seca.

-muy bien… quieres regresar a la fabrica para trabajar conmigo?... digo trabajar en el plan?

-necesito revisar mi agenda… - Gwyn saco su PDA y presiono algunas veces la pantalla táctil – no tengo libre hasta dentro de dos semanas, te parece que te anote hasta esa fecha?

-si esta bien – dijo Willy

-no puede ser antes… realmente es urgente que se haga algo – dijo Gabby

-pues, puedo darles… dos horas hoy por la noche, que les parece… podríamos platicar en la cena.

-perfecto… - dijo Gabrielle.

-ahora si me disculpan tengo unos asuntos que atender.

Gwyn se retiro mientras observaba directamente a Willy a los ojos, que igual que ella no perdió contacto hasta que inevitable.

-lo ves Willy? Algo bueno debía salir de aquí, esta noche podrás empezar a salvar la fabrica.

-ha-ha… si claro...

-vamos a comer…

Durante toda la comida Willy no dijo palabra, eso le extraño un poco a Gabby, pero no se alarmo, pues podría ser que estuviera pensando algún plan para esa noche, así es que no le dio importancia.

El resto del día se la pasaron de una conferencia a otra, cuando iba a dar las ocho de la noche ambos estaban en su habitación descansando mientras veían una película acostados en la cama.

-será mejor que nos alistemos para bajar a la cena con Gwyn Glose – dijo Gabby

-no creo que sea buena idea… - dijo Willy mirándola.

-que sucede Willy… toda la tarde has estado muy extraño.

-no quiero ir… - dijo el observándola a los ojos.

-Willy? Ella es lo que necesitas para sacar adelante a la fabrica.

-a la única que necesito es a ti… - esas palabras no tenían sentido para ella, definitivamente algo le pasaba a Willy, se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Willy, vamos a bajar y hablaremos con esa mujer para que se desarrolle un nuevo plan, ok? – Willy movió la cabeza afirmativamente, ambos se pusieron de pie y se alistaron para bajar a cenar.

En el restaurante Gwyn ya estaba esperando en la mesa cuando vio que Willy y Gabby llegaban hasta ella, Willy ayudo a colocar la silla a Gabby y después tomo asiento el.

-"siempre tan caballeroso" – pensó Gwyn mientras los saludaba con una sonrisa – bien? Ordenamos primero y después comenzamos a platicar?

-esta bien, no es así Willy? – dijo Gabby

-claro

El mesero se acerco a ellos y tomo sus ordenes, después de esto Gwyn comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de la fabrica, algunas las contestaba Willy, pero también Gabby lo hacia, después de todo ella le ayudaba en la fabrica.

-bueno… ya hemos hablado mucho de negocios… - dijo Gabby mientras observaban como les servían sus platillos – que les parece si hablamos de otra cosa mientras cenamos, después podemos seguir.

-ha… pues por mi no hay problema… - dijo algo insegura Gwyn

-bien, porque no me dices como es conociste a Willy, el jamás me había dicho nada acerca de que una personalidad como tu había diseñado el plan de ventas de los dulces Wonka.

-pues… fue hace mucho tiempo, de hecho yo había terminado de estudiar la universidad y Willy me contrato.

-… después de trabajar un tiempo juntos, desarrollamos el plan que disparo mis dulces a la estratosfera – dijo Willy.

-y porque no seguiste trabajando en la fabrica?

-porque paso lo de las recetas… - contesto rápidamente Willy, esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Gwyn diera un vuelco.

-oh… - respondió Gabby.

-"ella lo sabe" – pensó Gwyn, pero ella no sabia que Gabrielle conocía solo una parte de la historia – y ustedes? Como se conocieron?

-es una larga historia… - dijo Gabby posando su mano sobre la de Willy que estaba sobre la mesa – pero básicamente fue por una alteración en su sistema de seguridad. Digamos que yo lo puse a prueba…

-amm… - dijo Gwyn no sabiendo exactamente a que se referían.

El resto de la cena se la pasaron en silencio, cuando terminaron sus platillos, solo las copas de vino blanco quedaron en la mesa.

-bien continuemos, se esta haciendo tarde… - dijo Gwyn que se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Gabby, ella lo saco de su bolsillo y se dio cuanta que era una llamada de la fabrica.

-deben ser los niños… disculpen… - ella se puso de pie y camino hacia el lobby del hotel dejando a Willy y Gwyn solos.

-… veo que continuaste con tu vida Willy te felicito.

-tu te fuiste – dijo el

-lo se… no estaba lista para eso… era muy joven… por cierto, te ves muy bien, no aparentas tu edad.

-bueno eso es un secreto

-así es que… tienes hijos

-si… tres

-todos con ella?

-claro

-que bueno

-y tu? Seguiste con tu vida?

-profesionalmente si y tengo mucho éxito… pero en mi vida personal… trate… pero no pude… dejaste una huella imborrable en mi Willy… leíste la carta…

-si… no debiste haberte ido así nada mas… me heriste mucho.

-y tu a mi

-no se compara

-no digas tonterías…

-fue culpa de Carrie.

-eso ya no importa

-te ayudare Willy, se que estas en problemas, yo puedo sacarte adelante… por los viejos tiempos.

Willy no respondió nada solo se limito a observar sus ojos, después su cabello, por ultimo su mirada se detuvo en sus labios.

-no deberías verme así, tu esposa se daría cuenta… - dijo Gwyn pues observo que Gabrielle estaba regresando a la mesa.

-era Wallace… dice que Wesley probo uno de tus experimentos y se puso azul.

-oh No… no puede ser… - dijo el algo molesto – le dije que no comiera nada del laboratorio… tenemos que regresar a la fabrica.

-si.

-que sucede problemas? – pregunto Gwyn poniéndose de pie cuando Willy lo hizo.

-si, uno de nuestros hijos comió algo que no debía… tenemos que regresar a la fabrica.

-oh, en ese caso nos vemos dentro de dos semanas… - dijo Gwyn despidiéndose

-hasta luego – dijo Gabrielle y junto con Willy comenzaron a caminar a la salida del restaurante.

-"sigues igual Willy…" – pensó Gwyn mientras lo observaba de arriba a abajo cuando estaban saliendo del restaurante, dio un ultimo sorbo a su copa y comenzó a pensar seriamente si ese reencuentro con Willy le iba a dejar algo bueno.


	3. Conflictos Mentales

CAPITULO 3

"Conflictos mentales"

El vuelo de regreso a Inglaterra lo hicieron de emergencia, sabían que Wallace no habría llamado si no fuera algo urgente.

-crees que sea muy malo? – pregunto ella visiblemente preocupada.

-es blueberry… sabes lo que puede hacer… es una fruta muy inestable.

-se quedara azul para siempre?

-no se, puede ser… pero el se lo busco por andar comiendo cosas que no debe.

-Willy! Como puedes decir eso! Es tu hijo! – le dijo fuertemente volteándose hacia el esperando una respuesta, pero el parecía no escucharla. El estaba presente pero su mente estaba en otro lado – no me estas escuchando.

-si

-no, no lo haces solo aparentas que lo haces… haber dime que es lo ultimo que te dije…

-ah… ah… pues…

-lo ves? Ya no te voy a decir nada… - ella se volteo enojada y cruzo los brazos mirando el frente del avión.

-no te enojes Gabby… es solo que esto de la fabrica me tiene muy preocupado – ella volteo a verlo pues sintió su mirada.

-odio cuando usas esa mirada en mi contra.

-ven… - el la atrajo hacia si y paso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Ella se dejo abrazar por el y ya no dijeron nada del tema, el silencio los envolvió y tan solo el ruido de las turbinas se escuchaban en el exterior del avión.

Cuando llegaron a la fabrica tomaron el ascensor directamente al laboratorio donde estaban sus tres hijos. El ascensor timbro cuando llego a su destino haciendo que Wallace Galad y Wesley voltearan a verlos.

-mama! mama! – grito desde la mesa donde estaba sentado.

-cielos! – dijo ella y corrió hacia donde estaba el al ver el tono azul que tenia.

-que dulce te comiste? – dijo Willy muy serio

-no lo se… - dijo el abrazándose de Gabby.

-mira papa, hicimos esta solución para tratar de despintarlo – le dijo Wallace que estaba frente a los instrumentos de laboratorio.

-el color opuesto al azul es el amarillo, creemos que así podríamos neutralizarlo – dijo Galad

-crees que funcione? – pregunto Wally

-no lo se… pero no perdemos nada con probar – dijo Willy viendo a Wess – lo único que podría pasar es que se quedara verde ha-ha!

Gabrielle que escuchaba desde la mesa de trabajo los observo severamente mientras continuaba abrazando a Wess. Willy se acerco y le dio a probar la solución que le habían entregado Wallace y Galad.

-esperaremos a mañana para ver como amaneciste y si no sirvió de nada tendremos que tomar otras medidas, ahora a dormir todos, ya es muy tarde.

Wallace y Galad se quitaron las batas de laboratorio y se fueron a despedir para después ir a sus cuartos, sin embargo Wesley aun estaba con ellos.

-A ver jovencito… - dijo severamente Gabrielle – nos hemos cansado de decirte que no debes comer nada de lo que hay aquí.

-Cuando vas a entender que no debes agarrar mis cosas! – le grito Willy, tanto que Gabby también se sorprendió, pues jamás había usado ese tono de voz con ninguno de sus hijos.

-perdón papa… - dijo el al borde de las lagrimas.

-siempre dices lo mismo, pero lo vuelves a hacer en cuanto se te pasa el miedo! Lo que me vas a obligar a hacer es prohibirte andar solo en el ascensor y a no dejarte entrar en mi laboratorio! – Wesley comenzó a llorar y sus hermosos ojos violetas se vieron opacados por las lagrimas.

-no papa… a mi… me gusta estar aquí contigo – dijo el pequeño, hubo un momento de silencio y Gabrielle pensó que todo había acabado pero no fue así.

-ahora si te quedas azul será tu culpa y… – de pronto el se quedo en silencio, como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba por decir, dio me media vuelta y se fue en dirección a su oficina, mientras que Wesley se quedo llorando, a Gabby se le partía el corazón ver a su hijo llorar así, pero no podía ablandarse, Willy había impuesto el regaño y de ninguna manera iba a quitarle autoridad, así es que respiro profundo para no consolar a Wess.

-vamos te llevare a tu cama – le dijo ella mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a su cuarto, el la abrazo y siguió llorando casi en silencio.

Una vez que acostó a Wesley regreso a la oficina donde estaba Willy con los codos recargados en el escritorio cubriéndose el rostro.

-que es lo que te pasa Willy?

-me he convertido en el…

-en el? a que te refieres?

-en el… mi padre… - decía el con el rostro hundido en sus manos aun. Gabby se acerco a el para tratar de averiguar que era lo que le atormentaba, camino hasta su lado descubriéndole su rostro.

-dime porque crees eso?

-es que no me escuchaste? Lo regañe por experimentar y querer probar cosas nuevas sin importar los riesgos! Mi padre siempre me recriminaba porque siempre probaba las sustancias dentales de su consultorio… odio la forma que mi padre fue conmigo y ahora mírame regaño a mi hijo por lo mismo… me he convertido en un monstruo… en un aburrido, común y corriente padre.

-Willy claro que no, tu eres un excelente padre y lo que hiciste hoy fue demostrarle a Wess que no estas jugando, que debe tener cuidado con lo que hay en este cuarto.

-pero con Wallace y Galad jamás tuve esta clase de problemas.

-no todos los niños son iguales… yo creo que hiciste bien, aunque duela regañarlo, es por su bien.

-estas segura?

-confía en mi

-siempre

Willy le sonrió levemente y apretó una de sus manos para después depositar un beso en ella. Inmediatamente después comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio algo desesperado.

-que haces? – dijo ella

-trato de encontrar una cura para Wesley, no puedo tener un hijo morado verdad?

Willy encontró la cura y se la dio a Wesley el día siguiente, el color no desapareció de inmediato pero después de 2 semanas el color se había retirado completamente. Durante esas semanas Willy parecía haberse olvidado de Gwyn, hasta esa mañana.

-a que hora llega Gwyn? – pregunto Gabby mientras peinaba su cabello frente al espejo

-a medio día… - dijo Willy desde el interior del guardarropa, tenia puesto ya su pantalón negro así como sus zapatos, pero estaba eligiendo el color de su camisa y saco, tenia puesta su bata de dormir que le cubría su desnudo torso.

Willy tomo una camisa de tonos azules así como un saco con rayas grises y azules que hacia juego con la camisa, regreso a la cama y puso su ropa sobre ella y comenzó a vestirse para estar listo y bajar a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno la familia dijo las actividades que realizarían en el día, Wallace quería trabajar en el laboratorio, Galad y Wesley irían a cuarto de la Isla de los postres, para hacer un castillo con arena de azúcar. Mientras Willy y Gabrielle estarían en la oficina poniendo los últimos detalles listo para que cuando Gwyn llegara encontrara todo listo.

Faltaban escasamente quince minutos para las doce, cuando un oompa loompa llego al lado de Willy y le dijo algo al oído.

-ok… gracias – dijo Willy y cerro la carpeta con documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio – ya llego

-bueno vamos a recibirla – los dos se pusieron de pie y fueron al ascensor que los llevaría a la entrada de la fabrica. En el camino Willy tomo su bastón con ambas manos y noto que no llevaba guantes.

-rayos se me olvido ponerme mis guantes.

-tranquilo Willy no pasa nada… - dijo ella tomando una de sus manos.

Bajaron al cuarto de chocolate y lo cruzaron con paso veloz, una vez que salieron en el pasillo principal, Willy volvió a sentir esa tensión interior y el nerviosismo de volver a ver Gwyn.

Cuando salieron al exterior de la fabrica el sol brillaba en cielo haciendo que se proyectaran las sombras de las altas chimeneas de la fabrica. Frente a ellos un grande y lujoso auto negro esperaba aparcado. La puerta se abrió y Willy pudo ver a Gwyn en su interior, una vez ese extraño sentimiento volvió a estar presente, el se acerco a la puerta y ayudo a bajar a Gwyn que vestía una falda negra apenas un poco por debajo de la rodilla, una blusa blanca y una gabardina igualmente negra.

-bienvenida de regreso… - le dijo Willy guiándola sin soltarla de la mano hasta que llego a la puerta de la fabrica. Sin duda Gabrielle se dio cuenta de eso, pero pensó que fue por simple cortesía – debo decirte que… la fabrica ha cambiado considerablemente desde que estuviste aquí.

-de verdad? Bueno supongo que las cosas no podían seguir iguales hasta mi regreso… verdad Willy? – dijo ella acomodando un mechón de su largo pelo suelto detrás de la oreja – hola Gabrielle como has estado? – dijo Gwyn saludándola.

-bien gracias, ojala te sientas cómoda en la fabrica... aquí te puedes…

-quedar? Lo se… Willy me lo pidió una vez antes que yo me fuera de la ciudad… hace muchos años no es así Willy?

Willy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante ese comentario de Gwyn, sabia que no había sido buena idea volverla a traer a la fabrica.

-bueno… - dijo Gabrielle – entremos…

Todo marcho tranquilamente hasta que llegaron al cuarto de chocolate, donde Gwyn se quedo completamente sorprendida.

-por Dios Willy… esto es hermoso, como lo hiciste! – dijo ella mientras inspeccionaba el gran cuarto.

Willy que adoraba dar explicaciones de cómo funcionaba su fabrica comenzó a decirle las maravillas del cuarto de chocolate, al final dieron un pequeño paseo por el hermoso césped antes de llegar al ascensor y así dirigirse a la oficina de Willy.

-este es un ascensor? – dijo Gwyn al ver el transparente ascensor lleno de botones.

-así es… después puedo darte un tour personal por la fabrica si lo deseas… - dijo Willy gustoso con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que vio la extraña expresión de Gwyn

-me encantaría, muchas gracias… Willy… este… - dijo ella algo sonrojada, mientras posaba sus manos por encima de falda para evitar que el reflejo del piso revelara mas de lo necesario.

-oh!... – exclamo Willy mirando hacia arriba para evitar poner mas incomoda a Gwyn.

-no debiste haber traído falda… - dijo Gabrielle con una inquisidora mirada.

-yo… no sabia lo que encontraría aquí.

-debiste prevenir…

Willy escuchaba nervioso la conversación de ellas y sin perder mas tiempo apretó el botón correspondiente, el ascensor comenzó a vibrar y salio disparado a la izquierda, el brusco movimiento tomo desapercibida a Gwyn quien por poco cae de no ser por Willy que alcanzo a sujetarla. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Willy volteo en otra dirección. Una vez que el ascensor se detuvo Willy que la había mantenido sujeta la soltó regresando su mirada al techo del ascensor.

-… gracias… - dijo Gwyn mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Willy no dijo una palabra, solo volteo a ver a Gabrielle que lo observo seriamente. Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de lo que hubo entre ellos? No eso era poco probable. Willy le indico con la mano que saliera primero del ascensor, siendo el ultimo en hacerlo.

Por motivos de seguridad, habían llegado directamente a la oficina sin necesidad de pasar primero por el laboratorio. Cuando entraron Gwyn examino la oficina con la mirada.

-si… es lo único que sigue igual… - dijo Willy adelantándose a la pregunta de ella.

-vaya… - ella vio el escritorio donde una vez había besado a Willy por primera vez.

-por favor toma asiento – dijo Willy indicando una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio, pero en vez de caminar a la silla, fue directamente a la pequeña sala que tenia la oficina.

-prefiero sentarme aquí si no te molesta – dijo ella tomando asiento en el sofá.

-… no… claro que no… adelante – dijo Willy y seguido por Gabrielle.

Willy y Gabby se sentaron en el sillón que estaba al lado del sofá, Gwyn ya estaba sentada y de su portafolio comenzó a sacar hojas y un cuaderno blanco.

-Bien… dime los problemas Willy… - Gwyn cruzo las piernas haciendo que la falda dejara ver sus blancas y torneadas piernas, Willy no pudo evitar poner la mirada en ellas, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hablarle de lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

-mmm ya veo… - dijo ella escribiendo las ultimas notas en su cuaderno – no te preocupes Willy lo único que necesitas es un nuevo plan de ventas y ya veras como todo se resuelve en cuestión de un par de meses.

-confío en ti… - le dijo Willy

-bueno… ahora que se que cuento con tu confianza… debo saber cual es tu gama de dulces, ya sabes como funciona esto

-claro – contesto de inmediato Willy – mañana a primera hora te daré un informe completo.

-perfecto… hace mucho que no hago un trabajo tan creativo, estoy muy emocionada de volver a trabajar contigo… - dijo Gwyn mientras hacia unos extraños dibujos de lo que parecían ser envases a los que les ponía el nombre Wonka ® - tu jamás me limitaste en mis ideas… cosa que en los últimos años todas las personas con las que he trabajado han hecho.

-sabes que aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras – dijo Willy poniendo mucha atención a lo que estaba dibujando.

Gabrielle se sintió extraña, tenia la impresión que sobraba en esa habitación, la ultima hora solo habían estado hablando Willy y Gwyn, ella observo y pudo hasta sentir la pasión con la que ambos hablaban de los dulces… jamás había tenido una conversación con el así antes.

-esa idea me encanta! – dijo Willy totalmente emocionado, pero Gabrielle se preguntaba que idea? Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no escucho lo ultimo.

-de verdad? Que bien… creo que he reservado lo mejor de mi imaginación solo para ti Willy…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro Wesley corriendo hasta donde estaban sentados.

-mama! papa! Dice Galad que si… - Wess se quedo callado al ver a Gwyn sentada en el sofá.

-que pasa Wess… - dijo Gabby poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el.

-quien es ella? – pregunto señalando

-no señales – le dijo Willy – ella… es una vieja amiga, se llama Gwyn

Wesley se acerco caminando despacio y le ofreció la mano a Gwyn.

-hola

-Hola pequeño! Como te llamas? – dijo Gwyn estrechándole la mano.

-Wesley

-que bonito nombre y cuantos años tienes?

-seis… - el le soltó la mano y regreso corriendo hacia Gabby – mama… nos puedes llevar a Galad y a mi a comprar una película? Le dijimos a Wally, pero esta ocupado en el laboratorio.

-ok, espérenme en el cuarto de chocolate en un momento estoy con ustedes – le respondió Gabby y Wesley salio de la oficina.

-que hermoso niño… es el menor? – pregunto Gwyn

-así es – respondió Willy

-Willy llevare a los niños a donde quieren ir… no me necesitas aquí verdad? – pregunto ella acercándose a donde estaba el sentado.

-no, tu llévalos, nosotros seguiremos trabajando – le dijo el en voz un poco baja y se puso de pie – llevas celular?

-si

-tarjeta de crédito? – pregunto el una vez mas

-si

-chequera?

-si

-dinero en efectivo?

-Willy sabes que nunca cargamos con dinero…

-perfecto… es solo por su seguridad – le dijo Willy en voz mas baja, tal pareciera que no quería que Gwyn se enterara de lo que estaban hablando.

-lo se… no quieres que me lleve también al servicio secreto de oompas loompas? – ella rió un poco contagiando la alegría a Willy – te veo mas tarde – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

-ok, bye – Gwyn al ver esa escena no pudo sentir un sentimiento de vació en su pecho, prefirió voltear a otro lado, por lo menos hasta que Gabrielle se fuera.

-hasta luego Gwyn – se despidió también, ella le respondió con un movimiento de mano y camino hacia la puerta del ascensor. Willy la siguió con la mirada hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y ella desapareció de la oficina.

-bueno… en que estábamos? – dijo el volviéndose a sentar en el sillón y observando a Gwyn, pero ella no decía nada – Gwyn?

-tu hijo es hermoso…

-ha-ha! Gracias… muchos dicen lo mismo… o al menos eso creo ha-ha! – rió el nervioso – aunque en este momento el que anda volviendo locas a las chicas es Wallace.

-es el mayor?

-si, acaba de cumplir 18 años… Gabby esta emocionada porque en otoño ira a la Universidad.

-y Galad? Así se llama?

-si… ella tiene 15, ella es un poco mas independiente que sus hermanos, supongo que lo saco de Gabby.

-ya veo… bueno… si Wallace se parece a ti como cuando eras joven, me imagino la razón por la que las chicas lo siguen… y tu Willy… dime tu secreto! Te ves increíblemente bien… sin embargo mírame a mi, los años se me quedan encima! – dijo ella observándolo fijamente.

-ha-ha… - volvió a reír nerviosamente - … tu te ves hermosa… - dijo el en voz grave mientras la recorría con la mirada terminando en sus ojos – pero si… hay un secreto… pero eso te lo diré después… ok? – dijo Willy recuperando el tono normal de su voz.

-oh, vamos dímelo – insistió Gwyn mientras se sentaba en el borde del sofá.

-después… ok?

-ok, pero tienes que decírmelo – esta vez Willy no dijo nada, solo tomo los papeles con los que habían estado trabajando las ultimas horas. El sonrió y continuo trabajando.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde acumulando datos y clasificando las nuevas posibles oportunidades, esa tarde entre idea e idea, broma de dulces y broma, ambos recordaron lo que era estar cerca el uno del otro, sentir esa pasión por crear y rediseñar los dulces, envolturas, compartir las ocurrencias locas que tenían uno y otro.

Se habían cambiado a trabajar a su escritorio pues Gwyn estaba dibujando ya la nueva imagen de los próximos dulces, ella estaba profundamente concentrada y ambos habían guardado silencio, Willy la observaba trabajar, la forma en que trazaba líneas y aplicaba gran cantidad de color a los dibujos, un mechón de pelo blanco cayo sobre su cara, ella lo volvió a acomodar detrás de su oreja, era realmente única, jamás había conocido una mujer así, a pesar de algunas arrugas ya en su rostro, su piel parecía seguir siendo de porcelana. El no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta que había estando tratar de prolongar las ultimas semanas. ¿Cómo seria? ¿Qué habría pasado si esa noche no la hubiera dejado marcharse? ¿Qué tal si hubieran luchado por lo que era de ellos? Willy sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, habían pasado muchos años, ellos eran apenas unos jóvenes, un amor juvenil que muy posiblemente no habría llevado a nada, pero el estaba dispuesto a todo… rompió su compromiso con Carrie, le cedió fácilmente la mitad de las acciones, todo para que pudiera estar junto con Gwyn, pero después ella tomo la decisión de marcharse y el a lo mejor por respetar su opinión… o por simple capricho no había hecho nada para evitarlo… jamás se imagino que después de tantos años esos pensamientos estarían dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

-Willy! – su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-ah? – dijo el inclinando hacia la derecha un poco su cabeza.

-en que pensabas Willy? Estuviste ausente mucho tiempo… te hablaba pero tu no parecías escuchar.

-… en el hubiera… - dijo en voz baja mirando hacia el escritorio.

-Willy… - Gwyn bajo la vista cuando se escucho una voz en el umbral de la puerta.

-Willy ya vamos a cenar – dijo Gabrielle mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio – como van, avanzaron mucho? – dijo ella mientras observaba los papales esparcidos sobre el escritorio.

-aja… - dijo Willy y se puso de pie del escritorio – vayamos a cenar… nos acompañas Gwyn?

-si no es mucha molestia – dijo ella

-claro que no… por favor acompáñanos, así podrás conocer al resto de la familia – le dijo Gabby con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Willy se quedo mirando aquel gesto, estaba seguro que lo había visto antes, pero no estaba seguro donde.

Los tres caminaron hacia el ascensor de cristal para que los llevaría directamente al comedor. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro Gabby presiono el botón correspondiente, el ascensor vibro un poco antes de empezar el viaje.

-sostente bien Gwyn… no te vayas a volver a caer… - le dijo mirándola de reojo, mientras Gwyn volvía a tomar la falda con sus manos y Willy miraba una vez mas al techo del ascensor.

Willy volvió a ver esa mirada en ella, dos veces en muy poco tiempo… ella estaba sospechando de algo, la conocía bastante bien, Gwyn por su parte solo dio una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de ella, el ascensor hizo su violento y rápido recorrido hasta llegar al comedor.

-vamos Wallace… dinos! Dinos quien es! – decía Galad insistentemente a su hermano que estaba ya sentado en el comedor.

-no es nadie ya les dije!

-Wesley y yo te escuchamos! Verdad Wess?

-Si! Vamos Wally dinos… - en ese momento el ruido del ascensor les indico que alguien había arribado, de inmediato quedaron en silencio al ver que una mujer extraña venia con sus padres.

-es de quien hablaste Wess? – pregunto en voz baja Wallace.

-es la nueva ayudante de papa… - contesto Galad igual de bajo.

-sip cabeza de zorrillo… - dijo el niño también en un susurro

-Wesley… - le dijo Gabby con una mirada severa.

-perdón mama… - el bajo la cabeza avergonzado – chicos quiero presentarles a la persona que esta ayudando a su padre, su nombre es Gwyn Glose – dijo ella presentándola, Gwyn les sonrió y les empezó a dar la mano – el es Wallace, Galad y Wesley que ya lo conociste – todos le dieron la mano amablemente saludándola.

-toma asiento Gwyn – le dijo Willy ofreciéndole una silla y acomodándola cuando ella se sentó.

-gracias – Gabby observo algo molesta la situación al ver como Willy hacia eso, Wally que se dio cuenta de la situación se paro de su lugar y le ayudo a su mama.

-gracias Wally…

-de nada mama…

Willy se sentó sin mirar a Gabby sabia que si lo hacia, lo único que encontraría… el estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha estaba su esposa y a su izquierda su antigua y ex novia asistente, junto a Gabby estaba Wesley, Galad al lado de Gwyn y Wallace frente al lugar de Willy.

En pocos segundos cerca de una docena de oompas loompas aparecieron llevando consigo los platos de la cena.

-que rayos son ellos! – dijo sobresaltada Gwyn al ver a los pequeños hombrecillos.

-son oompas loompas, traídos directamente de Loompalandia! – dijo Willy totalmente animado – son unos maravillosos trabajadores, a propósito espero te guste el salmón con salsa de cacao es su especialidad.

-… estoy segura que me gustara…

La cena continuo casi en silencio, de no ser por las ocasionales conversaciones entre Wallace, Galad y Wesley. Al final los oompas loompas sirvieron de postre un delicioso helado espumoso de color azul cielo con sabor a blueberry.

-papa? Esto no me pondrá azul verdad? – dijo Wess cuando le sirvieron su postre

-hijo… eso ya esta mas que probado, te aseguro que no te pasara nada, ok? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-esto esta delicioso Willy… - le dijo Gwyn comiendo del helado - ¿Cómo lo haces?

-utilizo los ingredientes de mejor calidad, es por eso que todo sabe tan bien…

Wallace y Galad se retiraron temprano, argumentando que estaban cansados, por su parte Wesley estaba quedándose dormido en la silla, Gabrielle se puso de pie y cargo a Wess en sus brazos.

-iré a acostarlo, es tarde, no seguirán trabajando verdad? – pregunto ella cuando caminaba hacia el ascensor.

-no, no lo creo estaremos en el cuarto de al lado.

-oh, ok, regresare en un momento

Willy y Gwyn se quedaron solos una vez mas, terminando de comer su helado.

-cuarto de al lado? – pregunto al final Gwyn.

-aja, vamos… - Willy se puso de pie y camino a la chimenea que estaba aun con unas cuantas llamas, Gwyn se puso de pie y lo siguió, Willy antes de pasar al cuarto contiguo chasqueo tres veces los dedos, de inmediato un oompa loompa apareció , Willy se puso a su altura y le dijo algo al oído, el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y salio del cuarto – por aquí…

Willy abrió la puerta y presiono el botón para que la chimenea cambiara de posición rotando sobre su propio eje.

Gwyn al entrar a la nueva habitación no pudo evitar ver lo hermosa que era, completamente calida y acogedora. Luz a media intensidad, colores ocres en todo el lugar y el invariable aroma a chocolate.

-es una hermosa habitación.

-lo se, yo la diseñe.

-que modesto Willy, como siempre… - dijo en tono sarcástico ella mientras se dirigía al sofá donde que estaba frente a la chimenea.

En ese momento tres oompas loompas aparecieron llevando consigo tres copas y una botella al parecer de vino. Willy indico que dejaran todo en la pequeña mesa de centro.

-tienes una hermosa familia Willy… - dijo ella sentándose en el sillón y esperando el siguiente movimiento de el.

Willy escucho sus palabras aunque no comprendía que trataba de decirle, el camino a la mesa, tomo la botella de vino que en su interior contenía un liquido rosado y la abrió, para después servir el liquido en las copas.

-no me queda claro como conociste a Gabrielle… - cuestiono ella.

-… ha-ha!... pues es algo bastante irónico y gracioso a la vez, fue ella la que llego a la fabrica, igual que tu… pero en circunstancias diferentes.

-como es eso? – pregunto ella insistente.

-pues… - Willy recordó aquella pequeña conversación que tuvieron en el restaurante del hotel hacia dos semanas, si Gabby no había querido decirle la verdad a Gwyn, no seria prudente que el lo hiciera - … bueno como te dijo ella, fue cuestión de seguridad…

-entiendo… si no me lo quieren decir, esta bien… - ella miro hacia las copas de vino, preguntándose cual seria el sabor de aquella apetecible bebida, pues el aroma había llegado hasta su nariz provocándole curiosidad. En ese momento la puerta se abrió pasando a través del umbral Gabby.

-se quedo rápidamente dormido… - dijo ella sentándose al lado de Willy en el sillón que se encontraba en escuadra con respecto a donde estaba Gwyn sentada – oh que bien Willy, vino de fresa.

-aja!... ahora que llegaste… - dijo el pasándole una copa a ella y otra a Gwyn y tomando la ultima copa el.

-porque brindaremos Willy? – pregunto su esposa.

-por la fabrica y por la llegada de Gwyn – dijo el lanzándole una profunda mirada.

-porque todo de ahora en adelante va a mejorar – dijo Gabrielle sin saber que en realidad cuantos cambios habría en el futuro.

-este vino esta delicioso – dijo Gwyn al probarlo.

-vino especial… - dijo en Willy en un misterioso tono de voz – no es así Gabby? – dijo el volteándola a ver con esa mirada que sabia que tanto le gustaba.

-así es… - dijo ella también viendo la hermosa mirada violeta. Willy regreso su vista a Gwyn y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Gabby, pudo percibir el aroma combinado a fresa y chocolate, un olor inconfundible para ella.

Gwyn al ver esa escena sintió una extraña mezcla de felicidad y celos, por un lado estaba feliz por Willy, pues había encontrado a alguien especial, pero por otro lado, el hecho que no lo había olvidado y verlo abrazar a alguien mas le carcomía el corazón. Y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia su copa casi vacía. Gabrielle se dio cuenta de ello, su perspicacia e intuición le indicaba que algo raro ocurría allí y deicidio que era tiempo de averiguarlo.

-tomando este vino Willy y yo nos besamos por primera vez… en el mismo sillón donde tu estas ahora… lo recuerdas mi amor? – Willy volteo a verla, pues no acostumbraba llamarlo así, siempre le decía palabras cariñosas, pero esa no era una de sus favoritas. Elle busco su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el – Willy quítate estos guantes – dijo ella y se lo retiro para así tener contacto directo con su piel.

-hacen… una linda pareja… - dijo con dificultad y tomando lo que restaba del vino.

-y tu? Tienes o has tenido a alguien especial en tu vida? – pregunto Gabrielle.

-… si hace mucho tiempo… el fue alguien muy especial… - dijo Gwyn viendo a Willy.

-OK! Hora de dormir! – interrumpió Willy poniéndose de pie – vamos Gwyn te llevaremos al cuarto de huéspedes, es tarde y no conviene que tu cerebro se agote… vamos, vamos – dijo el mientras caminaba en dirección al ascensor.

Gabby noto el nerviosismo de Willy, sus sospechas ahora eran ciertas, el comportamiento de Willy no había sido el de siempre desde que esa mujer llego a la fabrica.

Willy y Gabby llevaron a Gwyn a lo que seria su habitación durante el tiempo que estuviera en la fabrica. Para sorpresa de ella, la habitación era hermosa y todas sus maletas estaban a los pies de su cama.

-que tengas dulces sueños – le dijo Willy saliendo de la habitación y encontrándose con Gabby en el pasillo, sin decir nada los dos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Mientras tanto dentro del espacioso cuarto Gwyn observaba sentada desde la cómoda y alta cama, todo estaba en tonos violetas, acabados de lujo y aspecto minimalista, una habitación realmente hermosa.

Ella se dejo caer sobre su espalda, estaba exhausta había tenido un largo viaje de 12 horas para llegar a la fabrica, el dolor en su espalada la estaba matando, pero el simple hecho de estar cerca de Willy otra vez la hizo soportar las molestias, ella creía que había olvidado a ese hombre, pero al estar trabajando con el todo el día, le había recordado porque lo amaba tanto… ¿amar? ¿Acaso esa era la palabra correcta?

Se puso de pie sacudiendo esa palabra de la cabeza, el había seguido con su vida, estaba casado y tenia tres hijos con otra mujer, definitivamente el la había olvidado al menos en ese sentido, ella comenzó a sacar sus cosas para darse un relajante baño antes de dormir.

Pero ella estaba segura que las miradas que había recibido por parte de Willy no habían sido en vano, y el súbito interrumpimiento al final de la cena cuando Gabrielle pregunto sobre las relaciones de ella. Gwyn estaba profundamente confundida, no quería pensar mas en eso, se metió a la bañera donde estuvo cerca de una hora, al salir se puso su cómoda pijama y se metió a la cama. Esa noche en sus sueños solo estaban ella y Willy como en el pasado… juntos.

Willy y Gabby estaban ya acostados en su cama habían apagado las luces y se disponían a dormir, pero al menos ella no podía hacerlo. La imagen de Gwyn y Willy mirándola de cierta forma que a ella no le parecía no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Giro a sobre su costado dándole la espalda a Willy. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para dormir.

Del otro lado de la cama sintió los movimientos de Willy acercándose por su espalda. Hasta que sintió la mano de el infiltrándose por debajo de su piel de ella, acariciando su piel, los labios de el de inmediato se posaron sobre el cuello de ella, Gabrielle volteo de frente a el y comenzó a besarlo ávidamente. Esa noche tuvo algo diferente, la pasión con la hicieron el amor no fue la misma de siempre. Gabrielle al estar reposando sobre su desnudo pecho se hizo una pregunta que nunca se había hecho antes, ¿Willy había estando pensando solo en ella o había alguien mas?

-te amo… - dijo Willy besando su cabello y acariciando la espalda de ella, de inmediato Gabby desecho la idea que había cruzado su mente por un fugaz momento.


	4. Un juego

CAPITULO 4

"Un Juego"

Willy y Gwyn habían estado trabajando todo el día, ocasionalmente Gabrielle los visitaba para saber que era lo que estaban haciendo, pero cada que lo hacia sentía una y otra vez esa sensación de estorbo, pues muchas veces no comprendía el punto al que trataban de llegar, cada vez que entraba a la oficina podía sentir un ambiente cargado de intelecto y brillantes ideas, cuando Gabby observaba hablar a Willy podía ver la pasión y amor por los dulces que hacia tiempo no tenia, ella sintió que por muchos años había reprimido su gigantesco potencial al no tener con quien explotarlo y darle forma.

En su ultima visita a la oficina había estado presente por cerca de media hora, pero ni Willy ni Gwyn se habían percatado de su presencia, salio tal como entro sin hacer ruido dejándolos solos.

Ella al ir caminando por los largos e interminables pasillos de la fabrica muchas dudas asaltaron su cabeza, la mas grande y la que le daba mas vueltas era una que no sabia porque no se lo había preguntado antes ¿En que momento de su vida ella dejo hacer algo útil y eficiente para su vida?¿Como era posible que tan solo se hubiera convertido en una esposa y madre de tiempo completo? Educar a los niños, vigilar por su esposo… sin siquiera darse cuenta Gabrielle se había convertido en lo que siempre había odiado… una simple esposa, una amorosa madre y una aburrida mujer.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el cuarto de burbujas rítmicas, donde se encontró a Galad cantando y bailando, cuando ella la vio de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo le ocurría a su madre.

-mama? que te pasa?

-... uh? A mi nada – dijo ocultando la realidad.

-mama…

-si? – le dijo Gabby caminando al centro de la habitación que era donde salían las burbujas.

-puedo confesarte algo?

-claro hija

-esa mujer con la que mi papa esta trabajando… no me agrada en lo mas mínimo… se que ella ya había trabajado con el antes, pero… no se hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

-su cabello? – Galad y Gabby rieron un poco.

-no… mama tu sabes a lo que me refiero… - dijo Galad bajando la cabeza avergonzada ante la declaración que acababa de realizar.

-Galad no hay nada de que preocuparse, de verdad deja de pensar en esas cosas si?

-es que mama! esa mujer lo mira con unos ojos de…

-Galad! Basta, he dicho que no te preocupes y deja de pensar ya en eso – la interrumpió y salio de la habitación y dirigirse al ascensor de cristal. Tenia que aclarar su mente.

Subió al ascensor mas cercano y presiono un botón que hacia mucho no ocupaba, "Cuarto Prohibido" decía este. El ascensor pidió la contraseña.

-lalilulelo – dijo ella, el sonido de aprobación se escucho y el ascensor comenzó a tener un descenso completamente vertical. el vértigo la tomo desapercibida, su mediano cabello quedaba por encima del nivel normal debido a la bajada. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo ella salio pudiendo ver el metálico cuarto

En el interior sus antiguas armas y otras mas modernas que jamás había usado se encontraban colgadas de las paredes. En el centro la mesa que servia también como pequeña bodega contenía las mas peligrosas y grandes armas.

Camino por todo el alrededor recorriendo con la vista las armas y con la mente sus recuerdos, en ese momento añoro la presión, la adrenalina, el peligro o simplemente la satisfacción de haber realizado satisfactoriamente la misión.

De una bodega continua saco un kit completo de disparo, tomo la primera arma que su vista localizo, metió todo a una maleta, por ultimo se puso su antigua ropa que solía usar para entrenar, botas negras por encima del tobillo, pantalón gris oscuro con varias bolsas multiusos a los costados de la piernas y una playera negra sin mangas, tomo todo el equipo y subió de regreso al ascensor, presiono el botón del cuarto ideal.

Al llegar este bloqueo el ascensor para que así nadie pudiera llegar hasta el cuarto. Cargo la maleta con cosas que llevaba y camino alejándose de la entrada, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente retirada, saco todos objetos de la maleta e improviso un pequeño campo de tiro, un par de dianas y unas cuantas figuras humanas. Cargo la pistola con un cartucho lleno y comenzó a disparar, todas las balas dando justo en el blanco… primero fue una ronda, después dos y así siguió hasta mas de una docena, para esas alturas el ambiente tenia un fuerte olor a pólvora, Gabrielle seguía disparando ahora ya no solo de una posición fija, sino corría, brincaba y daba volteretas sobre el césped simulando un ataque desde abajo.

había pasado muy rápido el tiempo y ella no se había percatado, estaba cargando la pistola para una nueva ronda cuando sintió unas manos sobre su cadera y una voz en su oído.

-ya basta es hora de cenar…

-Willy! Me asustaste! – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y poniendo el seguro al arma - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tal vez yo debería hacer la misma pregunta, no crees?

-nada, solo vine aquí a practicar, hacia mucho que no lo hacia.

-es lo que veo y que tal?

-pues me hacia falta disparar un poco… ¿como fue que me encontraste? – pregunto ella caminando hacia la maleta que estaba sobre el césped y guardo la pistola.

-hable con Galad… y por lo que me dijo… supuse que estarías aquí, aunque jamás creí encontrarte haciendo todo esto, pensé que lo habías dejado atrás.

-¿Por qué habría de dejarlo atrás? Es lo único que me puede hacer sacar el stress y la tensión que tengo – dijo ella caminando de regreso a el.

-eso es lo que me preocupa, cada que te pones así, alguien resulta herido o muerto.

-no se a que punto quieres llegar – le dijo parándose frente a el.

-te propongo algo… un juego – le dijo el alzando la mano de modo expresivo.

-te escucho.

-una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, cualquiera de los dos que logre aplicar un candado tendrá derecho a hacer una pregunta que el otro deberá responder y así…

-el que esta sometido debe responder sino se aplicara mas fuerza – termino la frase Gabrielle.

-exacto.

-me agrada, vas a cambiarte de ropa? – le pregunto ella.

-yo? Por favor, no necesito de otra ropa para vencerte… - Gabrielle alzo una ceja al escuchar el altanero comentario de Willy. El comenzó a quitarse el saco, su sombreo y el chaleco, dejando todo a un lado de la maleta donde Gabrielle había guardado la pistola, se desfajo la camisa y quito la W de oro

-listo? – pregunto ella con las manos en la cintura.

-por supuesto… - dijo el caminando tranquilamente – adelante… tu primero…

Willy alzo las manos en señal de provocación, Gabby rió un poco, empuño las manos pensó que iba a ser muy fácil vencerlo, corrió a hacia el lanzando unos golpes que Willy esquivo con un poco de dificultad.

-ahora es mi turno… - Willy tomo una de las manos de Gabrielle y trato de aplicarle una llave, pero ella no se dejo tan fácilmente, de una barrida lo tiro al suelo, justo antes de que ella lo pudiera inmovilizar Willy volvió a moverse, en ese momento el vio la oportunidad perfecta. Paso un brazo por debajo del de ella y otro alrededor de su cuello, el había ganado el derecho de la primera pregunta.

-¿porque estas molesta? – pregunto el.

-no estoy molesta – respondió ella

-dime la verdad – dijo el aplicando un poco de fuerza.

-No estoy molesta ya te lo dije.

-vamos dímelo Gabby… - Willy volvió a aplicar mas fuerza, esta vez la clavícula de ella si había resentido la fuerza.

-porque no me has prestado atención desde que Gwyn llego.

-sabes que estoy trabajando. ¿Es que acaso tienes celos de ella? – volvió a preguntar.

-lo siento Willy pero es solo una pregunta por condado, suéltame…

Pero lejos de que Willy lo hiciera siguió aplicando la misma fuerza y no pretendía soltarla, sabia que si lo hacia la posibilidad de volverla a agarrar eran muy bajas.

-suéltame! – le ordeno ella, pero al no obtener éxito, no tuvo mas remedio que soltarse ella. Con un hábil movimiento se soltó de los brazos de el haciendo que cayera al césped boca abajo. Gabrielle tomo un brazo de el y lo paso por detrás de su espalda, hizo palanca con su brazo y comenzó a aplicar fuerza, ahora ella tenia el control.

-¿dime quien es realidad ella? – fue la primera pregunta de ella.

-fue mi asistente – respondió de inmediato el.

-la verdad – y tal como el había hecho segundos atrás ella comenzó a ejercer mas fuerza en su brazo.

-fue una amiga…

-La verdad – mas fuerza sobre su brazo.

-ok… ok! es mi ex novia! – Willy no quería decirlo pero el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable. Gabrielle lo soltó y se puso de pie y camino hacia su maleta.

Willy también se paro y corrió hasta donde estaba ella, la tomo del hombro e hizo que volteara a verlo.

-¿porque no me lo dijiste desde antes? – le pregunto ella.

-porque no vi motivo de hacerlo…

-ah no?... déjame… - le dijo ella retirando la mano de su hombro.

-no tienes por que ponerte así.. solo estábamos jugando – dijo el volviéndola a tomar del hombro.

-que me dejes! – le grito ella, agarro su mano y de tres movimientos lo hizo caer el suelo, el cuerpo de el cayo con un seco golpe. Ella paso a su lado caminando con tranquilidad, pero el alzo sus piernas, aplico una tijera haciendo que cayera junto con el al césped. Rápidamente el la volvió a agarrar ahora con ambas manos por detrás, el rostro de ella quedo pegado al pasto.

-¿porque te molesta tanto eso? – pregunto el a la altura de su oreja.

-tu porque crees…

-eso te lo estoy preguntando yo… - y aplico mas fuerza.

-ah! – se quejo ella

-¿porque estas tan molesta?

-ya lo sabes… para que me preguntas.

-no… no lo se, dímelo tu ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? – dijo el forzando aun mas las clavículas de ella.

-Willy! Basta! Me estas lastimando!

-dímelo! – a Gabrielle le asusto el repentino cambio de voz y la variante de personalidad con la que le hablaba.

El la soltó rápidamente y se puso de pie ayudándola a pararse, lo que al principio fue un juego se salio de control, ahora estaban peor que al principio.

-adelántate al comedor, me cambiare y los alcanzare en quince minutos – dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos. Ahora Willy estaba completamente arrepentido de su "brillante" idea. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al comedor.


	5. Eminente Derrota

CAPITULO 5

"Eminente derrota"

La cena había transcurrido casi en absoluto silencio por parte de Willy y Gabby, Galad y Wallace se habían dado cuenta, pero no dijeron nada, el único que parecía estar absorto era Wesley.

Gabrielle se había dado un baño para relajarse, el juego con Willy le había dejado los músculos completamente contracturados, aunque el dolor estaba presente como pequeños alfileres que se clavaban en su cuello, la confesión que había logrado por parte de el solo le confirmaba lo que ella ya sospechaba pero se negaba a aceptar.

Cuando salio del baño se encontró a Willy ya sentado en la cama leyendo un libro. Al verla salir lo dejo a un lado y retiro las sabanas del lado de ella para permitirle que se acostara con facilidad. Ella agradeció el gesto, sabia que en ese momento se sentía culpable pues el no quería lastimarla, simplemente el juego se salio de control.

-¿como estas? – le pregunto el cuando ella estuvo sentada a su lado.

-me duele un poco

-permíteme… - el se acerco a ella y comenzó a darle un suave masaje en el cuello y espalda – perdona… no fue mi intención.

-lo se – contesto rápidamente ella, volteo un poco la cabeza y le sonrió. Willy sintió quitarse un gran peso de encima - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada desde el principio? – pregunto ella.

-pues… no lo creí necesario… eso paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-no iba a pasar nada con decírmelo – ella agarro su mano que estaba masajeando su hombro y deposito un pequeño beso – gracias ya me siento mejor.

Willy dejo de dar el masaje y ambos se acostaron a dormir, el apago la luz y todo quedo en silencio.

-entonces no sientes ya nada por ella verdad? – le pregunto a Willy una disminuida voz en medio de la oscuridad.

-porque lo preguntas?

-tan solo dime que no quedo nada entre ustedes, dime que no quedaron cenizas.

Willy se quedo callado, pues no sabia que contestar, no quería mentirle a Gabby, pero tampoco podía decirle que no sentía nada por Gwyn, pues entonces se estaría mintiendo a el mismo, la cuestión era que no solo quedaron cenizas… sino que el sentía que aun había brazas ardiendo.

-cenizas no hay… - le dijo el… una verdad a medias que al final resulta lo mismo que una mentira completa.

-no quiero perderte… - dijo ella ya casi completamente dormida.

-… y yo tampoco quiero perderla… - dijo el en voz baja sabiendo que Gabby ya se había quedado dormida.

Willy se acerco a ella y la abrazo… el jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en ella, la inseguridad estaba presente esa noche y lo podía percibir. Esa noche Willy no pudo dormir las preguntas asaltaban su mente, ¿Qué era lo que en verdad estaba pasando entre el y Gwyn?

La mujer que tenia entre sus brazos le había dado tanto, lo había ayudado a salir de la depresión que estaba, justamente por el malentendido de Gwyn, habían pasado un par de años y el aun sufría por la partida de ella, el obviamente trato de aislar ese hecho y con la llegada de Gabrielle fue el momento mas oportuno, pues ella le ofreció su amor y por eso el pudo salir adelante.

Ahora que Gwyn estaba de nuevo bajo el mismo techo que el, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella seguían presentes, sentía esa atracción intelectual que nunca tuvo con Gabrielle, pues ella era su polo opuesto. Claro que amaba a Gabrielle, pero había un punto que su esposa no tenia… la conexión que tenia con Gwyn, el perfecto leguaje que hablaban cuando estaban creando un nuevo dulce.

El creyó que todo seguiría igual entre ellos, pero en el fondo sabia que era una mentira, las semanas siguientes lo único que hicieron fue separarlos mas con cada día que pasaba. Willy pasaba todo el día con Gwyn, en ocasiones trabajando, unas cuantas mas simplemente platicando y bromeando, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta pero estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que hacia años, Willy en su momento descuido su relación con Carrie, ahora lo hacia con Gabrielle, solo que había una gran diferencia, Carrie era solo su novia, en este caso, Gabrielle era su esposa.

-toma… - le dijo Willy enseñándole una pequeña píldora partida por la mitad que brincaba agitada en su palma.

-que es? – pregunto Gwyn con una sonrisa.

-tómatelo y veras…

-no será uno de esos dulces que me diste para besarme hace años verdad?

-ha-ha! … claro que no… - dijo el muy serio al final recordando ese incidente, tan solo hacerlo un escalofrió recorrió su piel.

Gwyn lo hizo la paso con un poco de agua cambiante que tenia a un lado. Ella sintió algo extraño en su interior, pero no sabia que era.

-que fue eso?

-mírate al espejo… - Gwyn corrió al sanitario que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí y se sorprendió cuando vio su reflejo.

-OH POR DIOS! WILLY!

Ella regreso a la oficina corriendo donde se encontró a Willy esperándola de pie. Gwyn corrió hasta el y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo.

-gracias Willy! No se que me hayas dado pero muchas gracias.

Gwyn se despego un poco y quedo muy cerca de Willy, el observo el magnifico resultado, del Vita-Wonka su rostro estaba bien cuidado, pero ahora no solo parecía que había rejuvenecido diez años sino mas.

-te ves hermosa… - le dijo el en voz baja.

-gracias – Ella observo los rosados labios de Willy y tuvo la irresistible tentación de besarlos, pero Willy rompió el abrazo.

-… tenemos que seguir trabajando… - dijo Willy viendo hacia otro lado.

-claro…

Gwyn lo soltó y regreso a sentarse en su lugar tomo el lápiz y siguió con su trabajo, Willy hizo lo mismo, en el momento que se sentó en su silla Gabby apareció por la puerta, un poco mas y los hubiera encontrado en una situación comprometedora.

-vendrás a comer con nosotros o de nuevo te quedaras aquí… - le dijo fríamente Gabrielle.

-no lo se … tenemos mucho que hacer… - dijo Willy golpeando el escritorio con un lápiz.

-perfecto… quédate con tu trabajo – ella dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina.

Los últimos días las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, Willy pasaba todo el día en la oficina con Gwyn, ya no comía ni cenaba con su familia, no era ningún secreto que ellos tenían problemas.

Por la noche Willy llego a su habitación y encontró todo en casi completa oscuridad. Sin hacer ruido se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó al lado de Gabby. El creyó que ella estaba dormida pero no era así.

-Willy?

-si? – ella se incorporo sobre la cama y lo miro en medio de la oscuridad.

-que es lo que sucede?

-sucede? Sucede de que? Ha-ha, no se de que estés hablando… - Gabrielle sabia que algo estaba pasando entre el y Gwyn, no tenia la certeza que era exactamente, pero ella tenia la horrible sensación de estarlo perdiendo poco a poco.

Hacia días que no le daba un beso o le decía alguna palabra cariñosa, ni un abrazo, menos una caricia. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo un romance con Gwyn? Además ese día Willy le había dado la píldora reductora de edad, eso no podía ser bueno.

-ya nada Willy… debes estar cansado, duérmete – ella regreso a su posición en la cama dándole la espalda a el.

Gabby estaba viendo hacia la ventana y unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro hasta la almohada, una mujer le estaba quitando a Willy y ella lo estaba permitiendo. Lo peor es que ella no sentía que tuviera el derecho de reclamarle algo a el, como lo haría si ella misma hacia años había tenido una aventura con un marinero mercante, Un aventurero de los mares? Simplemente no podría hacerlo. Cerro los ojos tratando de apartar esos pensamientos y tratar de dormir, algo que no hacia muy bien desde hacia días.

Después de tres horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, Gabby se sentó sobre la cama y recargo en la cabecera, volteo a su lado donde estaba Willy durmiendo placidamente, ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años de estar juntos y ser felices, se podría decir que una pareja perfecta, ahora su relación se estaba cayendo a pedazos? A Gabrielle le dolía el corazón el solo pensar que un día despertara a media noche y no viera a Willy acostado junto a ella, y es que habían sido tantos años, tantos altibajos, tantas cosas que compartieron los dos que simplemente ella no podía concebir el futuro sin el.

Ella acerco su mano a el y acaricio el pálido rostro de el esperando que sintiera su suave contacto, pero no fue así, dándose por vencida regreso a la cama, solo que esta vez se recostó sobre su pecho, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, con su oído justo sobre su corazón pudo escuchar sus latidos, tan solo quisiera saber si esos latidos aun eran para ella o para alguien mas. Su mano libre la pozo sobre su pecho, pudo sentir el tibio calor corporal que su cuerpo emanaba, fue entonces cuando creyó escuchar lo que Gabrielle había estado temiendo por todos esos días.

-… Gwyn… - dijo Willy entre sueños en medio de un suspiro.

Gabrielle cerro los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, no era posible lo que le estaba pasando ¿porque salvar a la fabrica significaba perder al hombre que amaba?

Esa noche Willy soñaba la vez que había estado bailando con Gwyn en un precioso restaurante con adornos medieval, donde le había dicho acerca de su noche perfecta.


	6. Principio del fin

CAPITULO 6

"Principio del Fin"

El sol salio anunciando el nuevo día, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana pegando directamente en el rostro de Willy, el despertó poco a poco y sintió un peso sobre el, bajo la vista y se encontró a Gabby dormida profundamente, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que la mano de ella estaba apretando fuertemente su pijama, como sino quisiera apartarse de el.

Con cuidado de no despertarla miro su reloj, eran mas de las once de la mañana, se había quedado dormido. Aun con mas precaución comenzó a levantarse, hacia movimientos muy lentos, mientras dejaba a Gabrielle dormida sobre su almohada. Cuando estuvo de pie comenzó a prepararse para salir. Era domingo, el jamás había trabajado los domingos, pero con Gwyn en la fabrica, el trabajo no era mas que un pretexto para estar con ella todo el día.

Cuando estuvo listo se coloco su sombrero de copa y tomo su bastón camino hasta la puerta y tomo la perilla para salir cuando escucho la voz de ella.

-¿trabajaras el día de hoy?

-si – contesto el sin voltear a verla.

-Wess quería que lo llevaras al parque a remar.

-no puedo… debo trabajar, dile a Wallace que lo lleve.

-William… es tu hijo, el quiere pasar tiempo contigo… pero lo único que has estado haciendo desde que llego "esa" a la fabrica es estar encerrado todo el día.

-estamos trabajando.

-si claro… con risas y bromas… que bonito trabajo… además no solo Wess quiere estar contigo… yo también… - Gabby se acostó de nuevo en la cama y tapo con las cobijas. Dándole ahora ella la espalda.

Willy que había permanecido de pie frente a la puerta, dio media vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos de regreso a la cama lentamente, Gabrielle lo escucho venir y por un momento tuvo la tonta esperanza que el se quedaría con ella, pero no fue así. A la mitad de la habitación Willy dio de nuevo la vuelta camino deprisa fuera de la habitación, tenia que ver a Gwyn, necesitaba hacerlo.

Gabrielle volvió a llorar tomando con fuerza las sabanas, ahora tenia la certeza de que Willy estaba lejos, muy lejos de ella, incluso aun mas que cuando estuvieron separados por diez años.

Ella tomo fuerzas y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, ¿que era lo que iba a hacer? No se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y limitarse a observar como otra mujer le quitaba a su esposo… ¿matarla?… ¿desaparecerla?... no era buena opción todo el mundo sabría quien lo hizo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a alistarse no iba a dejarse vencer sin antes dar una batalla.

Salio de la habitación casi al medio día, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Wesley para decirle que su papa no iba a poder llevarlo a remar, después comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la fabrica, quería idear un plan, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no sabia de que forma abordar a Willy… en ese momento tuvo una idea, el problema era Gwyn, tenia que hablar con ella. Tan solo tenia que buscar el momento mas oportuno.

Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba cerca de la Trituradora de cacao, camino unos metros mas por un pasillo blanco de paredes azules hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando entro no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que había sucedido ahí hacia años.

Los oompas loompas que se encontraban ahí trabajando la miraron extrañados, pues ella no acostumbraba visitar esa parte de la fabrica.

-les ordeno que no digan de mi presencia en este cuarto, ¿entendido? – dijo ella a todos los oompas loompas presentes que asintieron con la cabeza.

Gabrielle se acerco a la maquina y comenzó a teclear unos cuantos datos en la computadora que la controlaba. La trituradora que estaba funcionando perfectamente se detuvo.

-llamen a Willy para que venga a ver el problema y por ningún motivo le digan que estuve aquí – les dijo Gabrielle y salio corriendo del cuarto.

Los oompas loompas no entendieron muy bien el motivo, pero debían hablar pronto con Willy para volver a poner a funcionar todo.

-si? – dijo Willy cuando un oompa loompa llego corriendo hasta la oficina de Willy, el se puso a su altura para escuchar lo que su trabajador le tenia que decir – de verdad? O rayos!... Gwyn debo ir a checar un problema en el cuarto de trituración de cacao, regreso en un momento, ok?

-claro…

-no te muevas de aquí – dijo Willy tomando su sombrero y bastón de detrás de la puerta y salio en dirección del cuarto en problemas.

Gwyn continuo capturando unos datos en hojas de calculo, es cierto que había estado trabajo mucho en la fabrica, pero no era para estar tantos días ahí, había tardado cinco veces mas del tiempo requerido, pero simplemente no quería dejarlo… esas ultimas semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida, adoraba estar con el en la oficina todo el día, hablando riendo y oliendo el increíble aroma a chocolate y maní que Willy tenia. había veces en las que le enseñaba las nuevas propuestas que podía rozar su aterciopelado saco y sentir su aliento en el rostro, eso era el motivo principal por el que ella desistía de irse de ahí, pero algún día tendrían que terminar y entonces ¿que es lo que pasaría?

Un ruido en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo rápidamente a la entrada con la esperanza de que fuera Willy.

-Willy! Que rápido eres! – dijo ella mientras volteaba a la puerta, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que no era el, sino su esposa – Gabrielle… lo siento creí que era Willy.

-me imagine, tus ojos brillaron tanto que casi me dejas ciega… - dijo Gabby con sarcasmo.

-Willy no esta aquí, fue a atender un problema con la maquina de cacao.

-no estoy a aquí para hablar con Willy… estoy aquí para hablar contigo… - ella se sentó en el asiento de Willy detrás del escritorio.

-no entiendo… de que quieres hablar conmigo?

-pues… son muchas cosas… veo que William te dio la Vita-Wonka… ¿sabias que esa píldora me la dio cuando tuvimos a Galad?... no lo dudo mucho y también ¿sabias que por tu culpa Willy casi muere? – la cara de Gwyn cambio inmediatamente a un gesto de preocupación.

-porque, no entiendo

-¿no te has preguntado el motivo por el que siempre usa guantes?

-el me dijo que los usaba para cubrir las heridas de unos experimentos que realizo cuando era joven.

-Gwyn… eres mas tonta de lo que pensé, ¿acaso sigues creyendo que esas heridas iniciales aun siguen en sus manos? Claro que no! Willy usa los guantes para ocultar unas heridas efectivamente, pero no de experimentos sino de sus intentos de suicidio…

-¿Qué? Willy trato de quitarse la vida? y yo soy la culpable?

-no te des tanto crédito, fue por muchas otras cosas mas, pero claro eso no lo sabes, porque tan solo te interesa lo exterior de Willy…. Bueno en realidad solo venia a decirte una sola cosa… deja a Willy en paz, esta familia era muy feliz antes que tu llegaras y solo estas aquí porque Willy necesitaba de tu ayuda para salvar la fabrica, pero tu te has aprovechado para querer recuperarlo.

-no es cierto y si así lo fuera seria Willy el que tendría que decidir que hacer, no yo.

-te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas Gwyn, aléjate de Willy, aléjate de nuestra familia.

Ambas mujeres se veían a los ojos y chispas podrían salir de ellos, Gabrielle se puso de pie y salio de la oficina, esperaba que esa conversación con Gwyn hubiera funcionado, de lo contrario podría estar perdiendo la batalla e incluso la guerra, ella lo sabia muy bien.

Gwyn se quedo petrificada y sin aliento después de ese breve encuentro con Gabrielle, había tanto odio e ira en su mirada que podía sentir el desprecio de su parte a pesar de estar separadas por un escritorio.

Willy tardo cerca de una hora en regresar a la oficina, cuando lo hizo contó brevemente a Gwyn que algo muy extraño había ocurrido, pues todo indicaba ser un saboteo, el pregunto a los oompas loompas pero nadie dijo saber algo al respecto.

-es tarde, tal vez sea bueno ir a cenar no crees? – dijo Willy parándose de su lugar y caminando hacia Gwyn.

-claro… - dijo ella indiferente.

-que te sucede has estado así casi todo el día – Willy se paro frente a ella y se recargo levemente en el escritorio cruzando los brazos.

-nada… es solo que… - Gwyn se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina.

-Gwyn? Que pasa?

-ah… Willy, es que… no se que es lo que ocurre entre nosotros… - el no esperaba esas palabras de ella, sabia que algún día tendrían que hablar de ellos, pero esperaba que nunca llegara – es decir… Willy tu sabes que esta trabajo debió de haber terminado hace días… pero lo hemos prolongado mas tiempo del debido…

-Gwyn…

-pero es que no quiero hacerlo, no quiero terminarlo, porque entonces me tendría que separar de ti…

-Gwyn… - Willy trataba de decirle algo, pero ella no se lo permitía.

-no Willy déjame terminar… - Willy la miro a los ojos dándole el tiempo que necesitaba - … y es que cuando estoy junto a ti siento que la parte de mi corazón que había dejado de latir desde el día que me fui… vuelve a hacerlo… pero entonces veo esa sortija en tu dedo… y me lleno de enojo, pues no puedo soportar que una vez mas he llegado tarde…-dijo ella con el recelo acumulado en su garganta, bajo la mirada y observo la mano de Willy donde estaba el anillo de matrimonio – de hecho… creo que llegue demasiado tarde… aun mas que la otra vez.

Willy no sabia que decir, pues las palabras de ella se le estaban clavando en el corazón.

-tu te fuiste Gwyn…

-y crees que si no lo hubiera hecho algo habría sido diferente? – dijo ella acercándose y tomando la mano de Willy que lucia el dorado anillo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el.

Era hora de la cena y Gabrielle iba caminando en dirección de la oficina, cuando llego, escucho que Willy y Gwyn hablaban en susurros, desistió de entrar y se limito a escuchar y ver por la ranura entre abierta de la puerta. Ella observo como Gwyn entrelazaba sus dedos con Willy, una profunda tristeza la envolvió, pero no dejo de observar, tenia la esperanza que Willy hiciera algo, pero no fue así.

Willy con su mano libre se quito el anillo y lentamente lo deslizo en el dedo de ella.

-muy diferente…

Gabby que estaba viendo todo desde afuera de la oficina dejo de respirar, verlos mirarse fijamente a los ojos gritándose en silencio los errores que habían cometido, la derrumbo por completo, sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir, cerro lo ojos y las primeras lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y camino al ascensor de cristal, no podía seguir mas tiempo ahí.

Gabrielle se fue sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta que ella había escuchado la conversación. Las manos de Willy y Gwyn seguía entrelazadas, Willy tenia su rostro muy cerca del de ella, su respiración rebotaba y regresaba, el comenzó a acercarse mas, quedando a tan solo unos milímetros de los labios de Gwyn, pudo sentir como el aliento de ella salía por sus labios entre abiertos.

-no puedo hacerlo... - dijo Gwyn separándose de inmediato de el y camino a otra parte de la oficina - no puedo... simplemente no puedo.

-porque - pregunto el.

-tu eres de alguien mas, tu corazón ya fue dado.

-pero eso puede cambiar - dijo el caminando de nuevo hacia ella

-No Willy... no puedes hacerlo - dijo ella mientras se quitaba el anillo y se lo ponía de nuevo en su dedo - yo cometí el error de marcharme ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

-pero yo tampoco te busque... ni te detuve... podemos hacer algo - dijo el una vez mas tomando la mano de Gwyn

-¿que Willy... me vas a decir que tan solo diga una silaba? ¿dos letras? y con eso vas dejar todo por mi

-solo tienes que decirlo... lo cumplí una vez... podría hacerlo de nuevo

-lo siento Willy... no puedo seguir haciendo mas daño del que ya he hecho - Gwyn se soltó de la mano de el y camino hacia la puerta saliendo de la oficina, necesitaba pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Gabrielle por su parte había tomado el ascensor de cristal para que la llevara al cuarto de chocolate, necesitaba salir de la fabrica, no podía seguir mas tiempo ahí. La escena que había presenciado, en el camino se encontró con Galad y Wallace.

-mama? a donde vas? – pregunto Galad extrañada al ver la actitud de su madre.

-fuera… - fue todo lo que dijo y paso al lado de ellos sin verlos directamente.

-pero… Wallace dile algo… - dijo Galad

-que quieres que le diga, si quiere salir debe salir.

-Wallace son las diez de la noche mama nunca sale de esa forma… algo malo esta ocurriendo y todos sabemos a quien se debe.

-Galad… yo lo se, no soy tonto... – dijo el mientras veía como su madre salía de la fabrica.

-yo no recuerdo nunca a papas tan enojados… apenas se dirigen la palabra, casi nunca están juntos – en ese momento Wallace tuvo un borroso flashback de sus padres, serios, sin sonrisas, sin palabras – Wally? Que te pasa.

-… no estoy seguro… pero una vez hace mucho tiempo también estaban así…

-a que te refieres?

-no lo se, no lo recuerdo estábamos muy pequeños… o talvez es un falso recuerdo…

-vamos a buscar a Wess para cenar.

Los dos hermanos fueron por su hermano menor y se dirigieron al comedor, su padre nunca llego, su madre menos, tan solo estaban ellos cenando en silencio en la gran mesa rectangular.

-Galdy, Wally… donde están papas? – pregunto Wesley

-no lo sa… - Wallace dio un codazo a su hermana antes que siguiera hablando.

-fueron a dormir temprano estaban cansados.

-Oh… - fue todo lo que dijo el pequeño y continuo con su cena.

Al terminar ambos hermanos fueron a acostar a Wesley, cuando lo hicieron se dieron a la tarea de buscar a su padre, pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado.

-donde podrá estar… - pregunto Galad mientras subían al ascensor de cristal.

-no lo se… hemos buscado en todos lo cuartos posibles.

-pero Wallace hay muchos que no revisamos.

-oye! Es imposible visitar todos, para cuando lo hayamos hecho habrán pasado tres días! Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir.

-pero mama aun no regresa tampoco… que tal si le pasa algo?

-no pasa nada, mira tu ve a dormir y yo iré al cuarto de seguridad ahí podré ver cuando llegue si pasa algo malo te despierto ok?

-esta bien.

Los dos hermanos se despidieron y separaron el piso correspondiente, habían hecho lo posible por encontrar a sus padres pero no habían tenido éxito.

Gabrielle había tomado su auto y comenzó a manejar en dirección de las montañas, necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Era fin de semana, el trafico era muy poco sin darse cuenta en menos de quince minutos se encontraba en el mirador de la ciudad, estaciono el auto y bajo, de inmediato sintió el frió penetrar por su ropa hasta hacer contacto con su piel, lo que le hizo estremecerse.

Era extraño había vivido en esa ciudad alrededor de 20 años y jamás había ido a esa parte, la noche estaba despejada, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, desde esa altura la fabrica resaltaba como una enorme edificación al centro de la ciudad, al verla desde la distancia no pudo evitar pensar que Willy estaba ahí, junto a ella. La imagen de el poniendo el anillo en su dedo no se podía despegar de su mente. Se recargo sobre el cofre del auto y bajo la mirada pensando cual seria su siguiente jugada, que era lo que iba a hacer… pero sencillamente no tenia idea.

Subió sus manos hasta su rostro y comenzó a llorar para desahogarse, necesitaba hacerlo, grito, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el cofre del auto, pateo la defensa, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-que fue lo que hice mal… que fue lo que hice mal… - dijo ella derrumbándose por completo cayendo sobre sus rodillas al lado de su auto, continuo llorando hasta que no salieron mas lagrimas de sus ojos, lo que decidiera hacer en el futuro, no dejaría que mas lagrimas fueran derramadas.

Cuando estuvo mas calmada se puso de pie, limpio sus ojos, sacudió su pantalón manchado con un poco de tierra y subió de nuevo al coche para regresar a la fabrica.

Willy después que Gwyn había salido de la oficina se quedo paralizado unos minutos, debía seguirla? debía decirle que la quería? no sabia que hacer. Salio de la oficina y tomo el ascensor, busco el botón que decía "Take a Whisk" un cuarto que no acostumbraba frecuentar mucho, tan solo lo hacia cuando la tensión lo agobiaba por completo, como en este caso.

El ascensor llego en cuestión de segundos, al abrirse las puertas de inmediato el suave y relajante sonido del piano se escucho, Willy salio del ascensor y se dirigió al gran sofá que estaba en el centro de la habitación de color café en su mayoría, alfombrada por una suave textura daba confort al caminar, este cuarto no era como los demás, de forma esférica, en las paredes del cuarto grandes estantes repletos de libros adornaban el lugar, y sobre el techo una simulación de estrellas brillaban.

En el momento que Willy se sentó en el cómodo sofá, un oompa loompa se acerco a el llevando consigo una charola que transportaba un vaso con whisky servido.

-gracias – dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Ese cuarto era uno de los exclusivos de Willy, lo usaba simplemente para estar solo, escuchar música que lo relajara y tomar un vaso de Whisky, normalmente con uno tiene suficiente, pero esa noche necesitaba mas.

El oompa loompa repitió su labor tres veces mas, el mismo estaba asombrado, pues su patrón jamás tomaba tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Willy disfrutaba cada sorbo de delicioso néctar, y conforme el alcohol se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, sentía cada vez la mente mas clara, una sensación bizarra y de falsa serenidad.

La música seguía sonando, siempre eran canciones elegidas al azar de las favoritas de Willy, de pronto comenzó a escuchar una melodía muy conocida y que hasta ese momento no había escuchado en muchos años.

-Leelos Tune… - dijo

Cerro los ojos y se recargo en el sofá recordando la noche que había bailado con Gwyn, la noche que la había tenido entre sus brazos y se había apoderado de sus labios. Tomo el ultimo sorbo de whisky y se puso de pie, sentía en el cuerpo una sensación de libertad y ligereza. Camino sin problemas hasta el ascensor y presiono el botón correspondiente al pasillo del cuarto de huéspedes.

Una vez en el pasillo que se encontraba a media luz camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta de Gwyn donde toco tres veces.

Gwyn escucho que llamaban a su puerta, aun no estaba profundamente dormida, pero sentía que Morpheo estaba cerca. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volvió a oír que tocaban la puerta, tenia puesta una ligera pijama de seda color marfil, tomo su bata y coloco mientras caminaba hacia la puerta en medio de la oscuridad, acomodo su cabello un poco con la mano y abrió la puerta, donde se encontró a Willy parado con una mirada fija al frente.

-te tardaste en abrir.

-que esperabas… estaba durmiendo es casi media noche.

-tenemos que hablar – Willy paso a su habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso, Gwyn lo observo entrar sin decirle nada.

-de que quieres hablar… - dijo ella mientras cerraba y recargaba en la puerta.

-de nosotros…

-ya te dije que no hay nada de que ha…

Willy se acerco a ella en dos pasos tomo su rostro entre sus manos y atrapo su labios en un beso fugaz, apenas un contacto entre ellos.

-bien… entonces no hablaremos…

El volvió a besarla solo que ahora no era un simple contacto con sus labios, esta vez Willy la besaba lentamente, tratando que ella respondiera a su beso, bajo sus manos de su rostro a su cintura, al final Gwyn respondió a su beso, algo que había estando deseando hacer desde que llego a la fabrica, de inmediato percibió el sabor del alcohol en su boca, pero no le dio importancia. Willy movió su mano hacia la puerta donde puso el seguro.

Sin dejar de besarse se apartaron un poco de la puerta, en medio de la habitación Willy comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la bata de ella.

-no Willy… no lo hagas – le dijo ella tomándolo de las manos.

-porque – el le quito la bata dejándola caer por encima de sus hombros

-por dos razones, la primera estas casado y la segunda, estas borracho.

-no me importa, a ella no le importo cuando… bueno no hace falta decir eso y yo no estoy borracho se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo – Willy volvió a besar sus labios mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, poco a poco comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su cuello donde paro de besarla un momento para susurrarle unas palabras al oído – … no me digas que no quieres sentir mis manos… que no quieres probar mis besos… que no quieres oírme decir que te amo.

-tu no me amas… - dijo ella también en susurro mientras lo abrazaba.

-eso tu no lo puedes saber.

Ambos caminaron lentamente los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta llegar a la cama, donde cayeron en las sabanas semi revueltas.

Willy se quito su saco y chaleco con rapidez, no quería estar lejos de Gwyn por mucho tiempo. Una vez mas regreso a besarla apasionadamente explorando cada rincón de su boca. La tersa pijama de ella fue despojada por el. Una vez mas ambos estaban juntos, a punto de volver a hacer el amor como aquella noche en el hotel de Londres. Besos y caricias no faltaban, susurros de palabras prohibidas tampoco.

-Mírame… mírame… - le dijo con dificultad Willy cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

-…que?

- lo necesito…

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la profunda mirada de el, sus movimientos se aceleraron y ambos estaban probando un paraíso prohibido. En ese momento Willy al ver lo ojos de Gwyn, supo la verdad… entendió lo que pasaba, ahora todo lo tenia claro.

Willy cerro los ojos apartando la mirada de ella, no podía creer lo que había hecho. El terrible error que había cometido.

-que sucede? – pregunto ella, al ver el súbito cambio de actitud de el.

-nada… nada… - dijo ocultando la verdad, Gwyn se quedo dormida mientras el la abrazaba ¿Que era lo que iba a hacer ahora?

Gabrielle regreso después de las dos de la mañana, la fabrica se encontraba en absoluto silencio, camino por el cuarto de chocolate donde solo el sonido del rió al cruzar la habitación sonaba como suave murmullo. Ella caminaba sin prisa y desgano en dirección al ascensor de cristal. Una vez dentro presiono el botón de su cuarto, tan solo quería llegar a su cama y dormir, tenia un cansancio mental horrible.

Camino por el pasillo que llevaba del ascensor a su habitación a media luz que se encontraba este, noto que la puerta estaba abierta, extrañada entro a la gran habitación donde solo encontró oscuridad y un ambiente frió. Willy no estaba en la cama.

Gabrielle cerro lo ojos e imploro que lo que estaba pensando no fuera verdad.

-Dios… por favor que no sea cierto…

Salio de la habitación y volvió a tomar el ascensor de cristal para dirigirse donde lo había visto la ultima vez, recorrió con paso veloz el laboratorio hasta llegar a su oficina donde estaba la puerta cerrada, dudo en abrir la puerta, temerosa a lo que podría encontrar detrás, suspiro y giro el picaporte. Su sorpresa fue que la oficina estaba vacía. recorrió cada rincón con la vista pero no encontró nada. Se pregunto donde podría estar Willy. Camino al interior y se sentó en el sofá que había a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada.

Coloco sus manos entre su cabello pensando donde podría estar el, si no estaba en su cuarto ni en la oficina… había mas de 500 cuartos en la fabrica, pero subconscientemente ella sabia exactamente en cual de ellos estaba. Mintiéndose a si misma la localización de su esposo, se dejo caer en el sofá y comenzó a llorar una vez mas. Poco a poco el sueño la venció.


	7. Una puñalada en el corazon

CAPITULO 7

"Una puñalada en el corazón"

A la mañana siguiente Willy dejo la habitación de Gwyn en cuanto vio el primer rayo de sol, se vistió y salio del lugar que le había hecho ver la verdad.

Al entrar a su habitación esperaba ver a Gabby en la cama dormida o despierta esperándolo para pedir la explicación del porque no había llegado a dormir, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Tomo un baño rápido y se alisto para salir a buscar a Gabby, había algo que debía decirle pues era muy importante.

Busco por todos lo cuartos favoritos de ella, pero no la encontró, dándose por vencido se fue a su oficina. Entro sin fijarse si había alguien ahí, se quito el saco y lo puso en el perchero, cuando se sentó en su acostumbrada silla, la vio semi acostada en el sofá. De inmediato se acerco y arrodillo junto a ella, recorrió con la vista su rostro, pudo darse cuanta que sus ojos estaban hinchados, acaso había estado llorando? Se pregunto. Y noto también una gran marca morada en su mano derecha, había golpeado algo muy fuerte para lastimarse de ese modo. Tomo su mano suavemente y deposito un beso en la herida interna. En ese momento Gabby abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

-¿que es lo que haces aquí… porque no fuiste a dormir a la cama? – pregunto el usando su tono de voz mas gentil que había oído ella en las ultimas semanas.

Gabrielle no dijo nada, se sentó correctamente en el sofá y retiro la mano de las de el, dándole un fría y estricta mirada.

-creo que esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo… no crees?

Willy se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de ella, acaso era posible que supiera lo que paso la noche anterior?

-no te hagas el sorprendido William, los escuche… y los vi… - el al escuchar eso se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nervioso por la oficina.

-que… que… fue lo que viste? – pregunto el con temor – lo que sea que hayas visto… tengo una explicación…

-le diste a entender que si no se hubiera ido, te habrías casado con ella y no conmigo William! le dijiste que yo no habría sido nada en tu vida si ella no se hubiera ido!...

-oh! Eso fue lo que viste! – Willy se sintió levemente aliviado.

-como que eso fue lo que vi? Acaso hay mas! – Willy se dio media vuelta y se estaba pateando mentalmente por haber dicho lo anterior – por eso no fuiste a dormir verdad?... estabas con ella…

Willy cerro los ojos y coloco su mano sobre su rostro, debía decirle la verdad, pero no tenia palabras para hacerlo. Gabrielle observo como regresaba hacia el sofá y volvía a arrodillarse como estaba cuando despertó. Tomo sus manos y bajo la cabeza. Ella supo lo que significaba eso.

-no me digas nada… tan solo… tan solo mírame a los ojos… - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Willy se negaba a levantar tan siquiera un milímetro la vista. No podía enfrentar la mirada de ella.

-mírame a los ojos Willy… - tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo obligo a levantar la cara y mirarla para examinar el color de sus ojos y la verdad en la profundidad de su mirada. Lo conocía mas que nadie, sabia exactamente su estado de animo con ver sus ojos, cual era su preocupación con tan solo abrazarlo, su alegría o tristeza con tan solo besarlo. Esta ocasión, sus ojos lo habían delatado.

-por Dios William… esperaba que no fuera verdad… - dijo ella cerrando los ojos soltándolo y poniéndose de pie – no sabes cuanto rece porque no fuera cierto… cuantas veces me dijiste que me amabas? Cuantas veces me decías entre besos que antes de mi no existías? Que no estabas completo sin mi… cuando siempre estuviste enamorado de alguien mas y yo de tonta creyendo que escuchaba a mi gran amor?

-eso no es la verdad…

-no me vengas con mentiras, dime, cuantas veces añorabas la voz de ella en las noches en vez de la mía? Dímelo – dijo ella con el corazón destrozado.

Willy se puso de pie y trato de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió un paso al verlo caminar hacia ella, de pronto sintió una mirada externa a la de el, volteo hacia la puerta donde observo a Gwyn parada en la puerta.

-y ni siquiera puede dejarte un segundo solo… - dijo señalando a la puerta. Willy miro en dirección donde señalaba ella, al ver a Gwyn camino lentamente y cerro la puerta.

-ahora no Gwyn… - dijo antes de cerrarla por dentro.

-porque no? Ella también es parte de esta relación no William? – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-déjame explicarte.

-no quiero saberlo…

-pero debes hacerlo! – insistió y camino de nuevo hacia ella.

-no quiero! Y como me dijiste una vez tu, no me interesan los detalles – ella paso a su lado tratando de salir de la oficina, pero el la detuvo de un brazo – déjame William.

-no hasta que me escuches

-no quiero! Entiéndeme!

-tu me pediste lo que te escuchara cuando te acostaste con ese navegante! Yo te di la oportunidad, ahora quiero que tu hagas lo mismo! – Gabrielle sabia que iba a ser inevitable que sacara el tema y abriera esa vieja herida.

-no es lo mismo

-claro que es lo mismo!

-NO! No lo es! Yo jamás, nunca dije ni llegue a pensar que mi amor por el seria mas grande que el que tengo por ti. jamás… pero tu… estoy segura que estas dispuesto a todo por estar de nuevo con ella… y sentirte completo.

-claro que no!... es solo que…

-Willy… talvez yo no soy tu alma gemela, solo una mujer que estuvo en lugar correcto en un tiempo equivocado.

-eso es una mentira, sabias?

-no me salgas con eso.

-es la verdad.

-no te creo.

-porque!

-porque no puedo hacerlo! William!... te quitaste el anillo y se lo pusiste a ella!... al menos yo me quite los anillos cuando me acosté con Jack, pero jamás se los puse! Tu deseas estar con ella y no conmigo… ahora déjame ir! – Gabrielle se soltó de la mano de el y salio de la oficina.

Willy aventó la silla con el pie haciendo que se estrellara con el suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido, tomo los papeles con los que había estado trabajando con Gwyn y comenzó a romperlos con furia.

-rayos… - se dijo el mismo y se sentó en el sofá donde minutos antes había estado durmiendo Gabrielle. Dio un suspiro y apoyo sus manos en su rostro, debía tomar una decisión, tal vez la decisión mas importante y difícil que hubiera hecho en años. poniéndose una vez mas de pie camino hacia su escritorio y observo por la ventana que daba a la entrada principal de la fabrica. Una figura femenina caminaba a paso veloz, era Gwyn que caminaba hacia la salida.

-no, no otra vez… - dijo el y corrió al ascensor de cristal donde presiono el botón "Front Gates", el ascensor se sacudió violentamente y salio disparado hacia arriba, en muy poco tiempo se encontraba frente de la fabrica bloqueándole el camino a Gwyn que se sorprendió al ver el ascensor aterrizar.

-no dejare que te vayas de nuevo – le dijo Willy saliendo del ascensor.

-debo pensar Willy déjame salir… - Gwyn lo rodeo para poder alejarse de el, pero una vez mas el volvió a interponerse en su camino.

-tenemos que hablar.

-claro Willy, pero no ahora… esta noche, te pido un par de horas debemos reflexionar lo que paso… al menos yo debo hacerlo – sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos se acerco a ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-te esperare…

Willy se aparto del camino dejando que ella saliera de la fabrica, esperando que no fuera a huir como a ultima vez, pero tenia razón el tenia algo pendiente de hacer, hablar con Gabrielle.

Camino lentamente de regreso a la fabrica, hacia frió a pesar de estar en medio del verano, Willy metió sus manos a las bolsas del saco color ciruela mientras miraba hacia el suelo, muchas cosas habían pasado y simplemente no podía ver al frente. Saco sus llaves de la fabrica cuando llego hasta la entrada, hacia mucho que no las ocupaba, cuando logro abrir cerro la puerta con llave una vez mas.

De pronto solo sintió un golpe seco en su rostro. Su sombrero salio volando y el se tambaleo teniendo que recargarse en la puerta para no caer, no sabia que era lo que lo había golpeado hasta que logro enfocar la vista al frente quedando profundamente confundido.

-Wallace… - dijo Willy tomándose el rostro.

-como puedes hacerle eso a mama! que te pasa! – le grito el tomando a su padre por las solapas de su saco y sosteniéndolo contra la puerta.

Willy no sabia que decir, su propio hijo lo había golpeado, lo había visto besar a Gwyn, mas no justificaba que le faltara el respeto de esa forma. En ese momento Gabby llego al pasillo principal de la entrada de la fabrica, sorprendida al ver la escena corrió en dirección de Wallace y Willy.

-Wallace! Pero que estas haciendo! Suelta a tu padre!

-mi padre! Mi padre no haría lo que hizo! – dijo el joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Wally suéltalo por favor – le dijo ella posando su mano sobre el brazo de el.

-pero mama! lo vi! lo vi besuqueándose con esa!

-eso es algo que arreglaremos tu padre y yo, tu no tienes porque entrometerte. Ok?

-pero!

-Wallace ve a tu habitación, no pienso repetirlo.

Wallace lo soltó lentamente mientras lo observaba con enojo, desprecio, pero sobre todo decepción. No obedeció lo que su madre le dijo, solo salio de la fabrica dejándolos solos. Willy se acomodo el saco y tomo su sombrero del piso.

-tenemos que hablar… - le dijo Willy

-no tienes que decirlo

Ella comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior de la fabrica, Willy la seguía unos cuantos pasos detrás, su rostro le ardía debido al golpe, jamás pensó que el muchacho tendría tanta fuerza. Gabrielle se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Willy, donde una vez que entro el cerro la puerta con llave.

-sabes William, debo felicitarte – El la observo sin entender sus palabras – solo déjame decirte que acabas ganarte el odio de tu primogénito.

-y tu? Acaso no me odias?

-odiarte? No William… te amo demasiado como para odiarte, pero no importa lo que yo sienta, porque a ti tampoco te importa.

-si me importa.

-Ja! Por favor, si te importara no habrías hecho lo que hiciste… yo que tu estaría mas preocupado por Wallace… Bueno, te escucho.

Gabrielle aparentaba una falsa fortaleza, lo que fuera a decirle no dejaría que el viera la verdadera forma que la afectaba, ya tendría tiempo después para enfrentar y llorar lo que viniera, pero en ese momento seria una roca.

-no se como decirlo… yo… quiero que sepas… que… de ninguna forma… pero… - Willy no estaba diciendo nada en concreto, la lluvia de palabras en su mente era tanta que no podía decirlo con claridad.

-me quieres fuera de tu vida… no es así? – Dijo Gabrielle con su corazón cayéndose a pedazos.

-quiero… quiero que sepas la verdad… - dijo el cerrando lo ojos – Gwyn… fue… yo pensé que fue… pero sigue siendo muy importante para mi, pensé que lo iba a poder superar, pero no fue así… y…

-Willy solo te voy a hacer una pregunta… ¿estas seguro de esto? Porque no va a haber vuelta atrás después de esta charla.

-creo… eso creo…

-en ese caso… - dijo Gabrielle caminando hacia la puerta – Adiós Willy.

-no espera…

-ahora no Willy… ahora no… ya no Willy…

Ella salio de la oficina y camino al ascensor mas cercano, tenia que salir de la fabrica, no podía seguir ahí, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo ella hubiera renunciado a el. Fue al garage donde tomo su auto nuevamente y manejo sin rumbo. Quería hablar con alguien, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola, su madre se había mudado de ciudad, su amiga hacia tiempo que no la veía, algo había cambiado en ella que hizo que perdieran comunicación, estaba sola, sola enfrentando el fin del mundo… el fin de su mundo.

Gabrielle se estaciono cerca del parque central de la ciudad y comenzó a caminar en dirección a el, por primera vez las calles le parecían grises y frías, jamás las había percibido de ese modo. Cuando llego al estacionamiento del parque encontró el auto de Wallace, aun tenia que hablar con el acerca de lo que había visto, no tenia mucho que se fue de la fabrica y conociendo a su hijo sabia exactamente el lugar en el que estaría.

Ella cruzo todo el parque hasta llegar a la parte mas recóndita y alejada de la gente, bajo un gran árbol pudo ver a Wallace sentado con la cabeza baja. Lentamente se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado.

-sabia que estarías aquí – le dijo ella esperando una respuesta de el que nunca llego – Wallace… no hace falta decirte que estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste verdad? – pero una vez mas el muchacho no decía palabra alguna – Wallace…

-y que querías que hiciera? Sentí rabia al ver lo que había hecho.

-tu padre y yo ya hablamos sobre eso… y bueno llegamos a una decisión.

-se separaran?

-… es lo mejor para todos…

-es lo mejor para ustedes, pero no para mis hermanos, yo… de cualquier forma me iré a la universidad, pero ellos se quedaran y tendrán que vivir con uno de ustedes… no es así? – las palabras que su hijo le estaba diciendo tenían asombrada a Gabrielle jamás pensó que el pensara de esa forma.

-trataremos de hacer lo mejor por ustedes…

-oh… mama… - el joven se abrazo a ella llorando

-calma, calma… - lo abrazo y arrullo como cuando era niño y comenzó a llorar junto con el. Al menos había encontrado en quien apoyarse, ahora sabia que no estaba sola – tenemos que regresar a la fabrica Wally… Wess esta solo.

-si, vamos…

Ambos se pusieron de pie y regresaron a la fabrica en sus respectivos autos, una vez que llegaron a su destino, entraron directamente buscando a Wesley que estaba en el cuarto de juguetes, ahí Gabrielle se puso a jugar con el, no quería saber nada de su mundo y de su problema, jugando con Wesley estaría en un mundo de fantasía momentánea.

El día paso rápidamente sin mas enfrenamientos, Wallace y Gabrielle acordaron que saldrían de la fabrica junto con Galad y Wesley, irían a la casa de los padres de Gabrielle, ahora que se habían mudado, la casa estaba deshabitada pero con todos los servicios, al menos le serviría para pasar unos días fuera de la fabrica… lejos de Willy, pero estaba claro que debía hablar con el antes de salir… y sabia perfectamente donde encontrarlo.

Willy no había salido de su oficina todo el, tan solo miraba por la ventana, observo salir a Gabrielle y regresar con Wallace un par de horas mas tarde, ahora espera a que Gwyn regresara. Parado frente a la ventana con las manos cruzadas por detrás, observaba las puertas de la fabrica en absoluto silencio, hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo voltear, se trataba de Gabby.

-vengo a decirte que tus hijos y yo estaremos en la casa de mis padres unos días… para que tu… bueno hagas lo que tengas que hacer con ella.

-que vas a decirle a Galad y Wesley?

-por el momento nada… primero debemos acabar de hablar tu y yo, pero no en este momento… es mejor que pensemos las cosas bien y con la cabeza fría… nos reuniremos en un par de días y ya veremos que es lo que les diremos.

-esta bien…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos encontrando solo un gran vació y fuego apagado, Gabrielle salio cerrando la puerta, tal como le dijo a Willy los cuatro salieron de la fabrica con el pretexto de que habría una reunión familiar en unos días y debían ayudar a preparar todo. Willy observo como su familia salía en el auto que una vez el diseño para que todos incluyéndose el viajaran cómodos. Y un vació lo envolvió… estaba solo, sin ningún ser querido en su adorada fabrica.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y el había comenzando a perder la esperanza de que Gwyn regresara y que el hubiera cometido el error mas grande de su vida, pero en ese momento observo que ella había regresado y estaba caminando a la entrada, de inmediato corrió al ascensor para recibirla.

Gwyn había pasado todo el día vagando por la ciudad pensando en lo que haría, por un momento se negó a regresar, pero al final decidió que regresaría, pues no se comportaría como la niña tonta de años atrás.

-pensé que no volverías… - le dijo Willy abriendo la puerta de la fabrica y recibiéndola con un beso lento, que ella respondió de inmediato.

-te dije que necesitaba unas horas para pensar – contesto separándose de el y entrando a la fabrica.

-me alegro que hayas vuelto, comenzaba a sentirme solo

-solo? Que no están tus… hijos?

-eeh… se fueron con Gabrielle… - esas palabras hicieron sentir profundamente culpable a Gwyn.

-y dejaste que se fueran? Así nada mas! – Willy no entendía porque ella le decía eso – eres mas tonto de lo que creí Willy… yo regrese pero no a quedarme, solo vine a despedirme…

-Que? Pero, pero yo pensé que…

-yo no te pedí nada Willy, lo que paso entre nosotros… fue un viejo amor… es cosa del pasado y yo quiero vivir el presente.

-el presente somos nosotros.

-el presente es tu familia y tu… yo soy el pasado… bueno Willy, me alegra haberte tenido al menos una ultima vez, adiós Willy – ella se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, abrió la puerta y salio de la fabrica, dejándolo en un estado de absoluto shock.

No salio corriendo a detenerla, ella había sido lo bastante clara, no quería nada con el, Willy sintió como el piso se desvanecía bajo sus pies, de pronto se encontraba ya sentado sobre el piso, recargado en la puerta de la fabrica.

-no me siento bien… - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de perder la consciencia, en menos de un día había perdido lo que le había costado ganar en una vida, lo que lo había hecho profundamente feliz, ahora se había ido y el no había hecho nada para evitarlo.


	8. Vida Real

CAPITULO 8

"Vida Real"

Los días pasaron y ni Willy ni Gabby habían hecho contacto para aclarar lo pendiente, durante el tiempo que ella y sus hijos habían estado fuera de la fabrica todo se había complicado.

Willy no estaba nada bien un frió interior siempre estaba presente, trataba de distraerse con sus experimentos, pero no podía realizar nada ni tan siquiera con mediano éxito. Una vez sintió algo parecido a eso y fue su padre quien irónicamente lo ayudo a encontrar un camino adecuado, a pesar de la distancia emocional que tenían, sus palabras al menos la ultima vez habían funcionado. Decidió que le haría una visita.

El llego ya casi de noche a la solitaria casa de su padre que se encontraba en medio de la nada, las luces estaban encendidas y humo salía por la chimenea, subió los escalones que llegaban hasta la entrada principal, golpeo tres veces la puerta esperando a que su padre abriera.

-Willy! Que es lo que haces a estas horas por acá! – dijo un hombre de edad ya muy avanzada.

-tienes tiempo de recibirme? – le dijo el con una voz casi inaudible.

-claro Willy, pasa… porque no has traído a mis nietos! y Gabby? Porque vienes solo?

Ambos pasaron a la pequeña sala que su padre tenia, la chimenea calentaba calidamente la habitación, un poco de música instrumental hacia ameno el silencio.

-acaso no has visto la televisión?

-Bah! Eso es una basura, no pienso contaminar mi intelecto con ese inútil aparato.

-cierto… - dijo Willy sentándose en el sillón y recargando su rostro entre sus manos.

-William Wonka… tal vez mis ojos ya no vean al 100, pero tu tienes algo que te esta atormentando… a eso veniste? – Willy no levanto la cabeza solo asintió en silencio –tienes problemas con tu esposa? Con tus hijos? la fabrica? – una vez mas el asintió – si? Pero en que exactamente?

-en todo…

-en todo! Cielos… no puedes estar diciendo la verdad.

-todo se vino abajo

-eso es improbable Willy, tu esposa te ama, tienes unos hijos ejemplares y tu fabrica es la mas exitosa del mundo, alguien como tu no puede tener problemas en todo a la vez.

-pues así es… papa… - Wilbur se extraño al oírlo llamar así, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal, el se acerco mas a su hijo y paso un brazo sobre su espalda para darle apoyo.

-dime que sucede hijo

-soy un idiota... hice una estupidez…

-William dime que sucede me estas asustando.

Willy levanto el rostro y unas lagrimas estaban inundando sus ojos.

-perdí a mi familia

-como!

Willy comenzó a contarle toda la historia punto por punto, desde el principio, cuando abrió la fabrica y conoció a Gwyn, hasta lo que había pasado días atrás. Wilbur escucho con atención y en silencio, no diría nada hasta que su hijo terminara.

-y ahora… Gabrielle se fue de la fabrica y estoy seguro que no quiere saber nada de mi.

-bueno… primero lo primero… si hiciste tal cosa con esa mujer… pues no hay vuelta atrás no se puede cambiar el pasado, pero si puedes mejorar el futuro… tu a quien amas? – Willy guardo silencio unos segundos analizando cada rincón de su corazón.

-amo a Gabrielle, ella me dado mucho.

-esa es la solución… recupérala…

-papa… tu conoces a Gabrielle, tengo suerte que aun no me haya disparado.

-cierto, no será sencillo y no la culpo, ahora debes arreglártelas tu para conseguir su perdón… - Willy guardo silencio sabia que su padre tena razón – y… otra cosa que también debes considerar es… recuperar el amor de tu hijo, no cometas el mismo error que yo y te ganes su desprecio.

Una vez mas Willy asintió con la cabeza, tampoco el quería que su hijo lo odiara tal como el hizo con su padre en un momento de su vida.

-llámala, habla con ella no pierdas mas tiempo – Willy se puso de pie para regresar a la fabrica pues se estaba haciendo tarde.

-si… lo haré.

Willy dejo la casa de su padre y voló directamente a la fabrica en el ascensor de cristal, lo primero que haría llegando seria llamar a Gabby por teléfono, no perdería mas tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los padres de Gabrielle, Wallace salía casi todo el día para regresar ya entrada la noche, la única posible diversión para Galad y Wesley era la televisión y juegos de mesa antiguos de cuando su madre estaba pequeña, pero ella les tenia prohibido ver la televisión pues obviamente la situación de la relación entre Willy y ella, era la noticia que todos buscaban, ellos en si siempre habían sido un buen punto de atracción y ahora con los últimos hechos se habían convertido en un foco claro para los programas amarillistas. Gabrielle no estaba dispuesta que sus hijos vieran de que forma su vida estaba por cambiar radicalmente.

-mama estoy aburrido! – dijo Wesley entrando a la cocina, donde ella estaba cocinando la cena, al menos eso intentaba.

-Wess ve con tu hermana esto se esta poniendo peligroso – dijo ella tratando de controlar los alimentos que hervían en la estufa y al parecer estaban cobrando vida propia – Ah! – grito ella cuando el contenido de un sartén salto hacia ella.

-pero mama…

-Galad! Llévate a tu hermano por favor.

-mama, no quieres que pida comida china? Es mas fácil.

Gabrielle vio que la sopa estaba elevándose a gran velocidad en su recipiente, tomo la tapa y se la coloco encima mientras apaga todas las flamas de la cocina pues se estaba comenzando a percibir un ligero olor a quemado.

-Galad… creo que tienes razón, pidan lo que quieran… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un poco el alborotado cabello.

-WUI! Comida china! Yo ordeno! – grito el pequeño corriendo hacia la sala para marcar el numero del restaurante dejando a Galad y Gabrielle solas.

-mama no podemos seguir así, tienes que hablar con mi papa ya.

-tu que sabes que tenemos que hablar.

-Daaah… mama no soy tonta… es en serio Wess y yo no vamos a aguantar mucho estar aquí… no es malo… pero tu sabes…

-si, si lo se… los príncipes quieren el castillo de chocolate… - dijo ella tristemente bajando la mirada. Galad se dio cuenta de ello.

-mama, no me refiero a eso!... llevamos días comiendo comida china… talvez lo que deberías hacer es pedirle a papa unos cuantos oompas no? Ha-ha!

-Galad…

-yo te apoyo en lo que digas mama, por eso no te preocupes – ella le dio una media sonrisa y regreso a la sala, donde Wesley seguía ordenando sus platillos favoritos.

Gabrielle comenzó a limpiar todo el desorden que había provocado, era un hecho que no podría ella sola con todas las responsabilidades de llevar una casa, cuando era soltera y tenia su departamento, siempre compraba comida preparada o se hacia cosas sencillas, pero esto no era lo mismo, tantos años viviendo en la fabrica donde para obtener algo tan solo era necesario chasquear los dedos, le habían quitado la poca habilidad de saber lo que sabia hacer.

Mientras Galad y Wess seguían debatiendo lo que pedirían esa noche, el celular de Gabrielle comenzó a sonar, ella camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraba y observo en la pantalla que la llamada era del numero directo de la oficina de Willy. Se aclaro un poco la garganta y respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

-dime – dijo ella sin el menor animo.

-¿crees… que podríamos hablar? – su voz se escuchaba lejana y sin vida.

-tenemos que hacerlo…

-puedes venir a la fabrica?

-prefiero que sea en otro lugar

-el parque de la ciudad, mañana a medio día, te parece bien?

-ahí estaré.

-podrías llevar a mis hijos? quiero verlos

-les preguntare si quieren ir

-ok… nos vemos en la parte trasera del lago.

-ok.

La llamada termino en menos de tres minutos, jamás habían tardado tan poco al teléfono, Gabrielle escucho muy mal la voz de Willy, sabia que no estaba bien, pero de ningún motivo iba a correr a ver que era lo que ocurría.

Wallace como de costumbre llego en la noche al igual que los ojos de su padre, el hermoso color violeta estaba apagado. Durante la cena les dijo que iría a ver a su padre por la mañana en el parque, preguntándoles si alguien quería ir. Wallace y Galad se miraron en silencio y negaron con la cabeza, pero el pequeño Wess acepto ir de inmediato.

Al día siguiente ella se preparo no solo físicamente para ver a Willy sino también mentalmente, Wesley estaba profundamente emocionado de poder ver a su papa y salir a distraerse un poco, pues era algo que no hacían últimamente. Mientras tomaban el desayuno Gabrielle les daba unas cuantas indicaciones.

-Wallace no salgas hoy por favor, quédate con tu hermana y… se que no lo han hecho, pero creen que podrían asear la casa un poco?´

-trataremos verdad Wally?

-eh… si… aunque no aseguro mucho ok?

Gabrielle se puso de pie con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, era increíble que supieran tanto de dulces, formulas químicas, pero que jamás les hubiera enseñado a limpiar algo, pero quien iba a pensar que se encontrarían algún día en esa situación.

-vámonos Wess

-Si!

Salieron y subieron al auto, estando en la casa de sus padres, la mejor forma de llegar al parque de manera discreta seria rodeándolo por la parte poco transitada, tardarían un poco mas, pero así no llamarían la atención.

La puntualidad era un virtud de Gabby, ella estaba ahí unos cuantos minutos antes de las doce, ella y Wess se habían sentado en el césped mientras esperaban a que Willy llegara, era media semana y el parque estaba vació, definitivamente era un buen lugar para hablar sin interrupciones.

-cuando llegara mi papa?

-no debe tardar… sabe cuanto odio la impuntualidad.

Gabby junto con Wess miraban a los alrededores en busca de Willy, pero no se veían personas que se aproximaran, de pronto en el centro del lago emergió una nave de mediano tamaño de color rosa, el diseño parecía estar inspirado en el barco que viajaba por el rió de chocolate de la fabrica. Gabby y Wesley se pusieron de pie al ver que esta nave acuática se aproximaba a la orilla, una vez que toco tierra y se acomodo paralelamente, una compuerta se abrió quedando como puente entre la orilla y la misteriosa nave acuática. Del interior salio caminando Willy tranquilamente, llevaba puesto su saco favorito, así como su sombrero y bastón inseparables, en esta ocasión unos grandes lentes oscuros cubrían casi la mitad de su rostro.

-papa! – grito Wesley mientras corría a su encuentro.

-mi estrellita! Como has estado? – le saludo Willy abrazándolo y poniéndose a su altura.

-un poco aburrido pero bien… papa cuanto va durar la fiesta? Ya quiero regresar a casa.

-te entiendo estrellita… te entiendo… - Willy volvió a abrazarlo y lo cargo para poder caminar en dirección de Gabby que seguía parada observando desde lejos.

-Papa porque no te quitas los lentes? – dijo el niño tratando de quitarle los lentes, pero el se lo impidió.

-no Wess, quiero estar así.

Gabrielle se quedo inmóvil, no quería acercarse a el, estaba comenzando a creer que no había sido buena idea hablar con el, pues Wess estaba presente. Al verlo acercarse con su hijo cargando, pudo observar algo diferente, pero no supo que era lo que ocurría.

-Hola Gabby… - saludo el dejando a Wess de nuevo en el césped.

-hola

-Wess, porque no vas al SubWonkactic e inspeccionas todo… es completamente nuevo.

-de verdad? Puedo hacer eso?

-claro que puedes… es mas si quieres puedes dar una vuelta, en el interior esta la oompa tripulación tan solo diles que te den un paseo.

-Wui! – el pequeño regreso corriendo y se metió de inmediato a la nueva creación dejando solos a sus padres.

Gabrielle cruzo los brazos y miraba en dirección del lago, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de el.

-bueno… veo que Wallace y Galad no vinieron… - comenzó diciendo

-así es

-Gabby… podemos caminar un poco? – dijo el quitándose el sombrero mas no los lentes.

-pero Wess…

-el estará bien, les dije a los oompas loompas que le dieran un largo paseo.

-ok… - ella empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño sendero delimitado por árboles que daban una protección del fuerte sol que había salido de repente – como llegaste hasta aquí en eso?

-cavando… es una solución sencilla

-atravesaste la ciudad por debajo en eso?

-Aja

-y no afectaste las instalaciones subterráneas?

-no lo se, es posible… pero no me importa, lo que necesitaba era venir a verlos.

-es una lastima que solo haya venido Wess…

-también te quería ver a ti…

-obvio… que trajiste ya la acta de divorcio? solo debes necesitar de mi firma – dijo ella fríamente.

-porque estas así yo…´

-William ya se directo y dime que es lo que quieres, debo regresar a la casa cuanto antes – interrumpió ella – o acaso no debes de regresar pronto al lado de tu perro faldero?

-no… no tengo prisa por regresar

-no? Me sorprendes

-no quiero estar solo, es una fabrica muy grande… – dijo el deteniéndose justo cuando pasaban al lado de un enorme árbol – quiero… me gustaría que regresaran conmigo… - de todas las oraciones posibles que Gabby estaba esperando a escuchar, esa no estaba en ni remotamente pensada, sorprendida camino hacia Willy que se había quedado unos pasos atrás.

-que es lo que te pasa? – le pregunto en un tono de voz casi demandante – que no estarías al lado de tu amor verdadero? De tu linda y arrastrada asistente?

-… ella se fue…

-oh y ahora quieres que todo siga como antes! Estas loco si crees que las cosas se arreglan así de fácil – ella comenzó a caminar de regreso al lago, pero la voz de Willy hizo que regresara.

-yo se que no es fácil… estoy aquí porque estoy dispuesto a todo para que vuelvan a mi.

-les preguntare a tus hijos si quieren regresar a la fabrica… pero yo no volveré.

-pero…

-pero que Willy, yo no soy el premio de consolación, ella se fue y ahora vienes conmigo, te aseguro que si no se hubiera ido ella tu no estarías en este momento pidiendo que regresemos contigo – el bajo la cabeza analizando las palabras de ella.

-… tienes razón es muy probable, pero tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta que tu eres la mujer que realmente amo.

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste – dijo ella con desprecio.

-Gabrielle te estoy diciendo lo que lo siento y por favor no me hagas decirte que tu hiciste lo mismo.

-ja! Pero si ya lo dijiste y como ya te había dicho, no fue lo mismo… yo lo hice por placer, simplemente por experimentar algo diferente, pero tu lo hiciste porque no pudiste resistir que ella tampoco te había olvidado y estabas dispuesto a todo con tal de estar de nuevo con ella, que ahora todo te haya salido mal no es mi problema – eso dejo en shock a Willy de no ser por los lentes sus ojos ella podría verlos completamente abiertos.

-pero yo te perdone porque tu no puedes hacer lo mismo

-ya te dije que no es lo mismo! Yo rogaba por tu perdón todos los días y rezaba por el todas las noches…

-entonces lo que quieres es que implore tu perdón?

-no estas entendiendo el punto…

-no la verdad es que no, yo solo quiero que vuelvas junto a mi… que no ves lo mal que estoy? No puedo dormir, la comida no me sabe a nada, no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti – Willy se quito los lentes y ella pudo observar los ojos de el, ahora entendía porque los llevaba – por favor vuelve a mi.

Willy cerro los ojos y unas lagrimas salieron cruzando su rostro, ella vio que estaba sufriendo terriblemente, unas ojeras marcadas y ojos irritados, solamente recordaba una sola vez haberlo visto así y fue cuando Slugworth lo engaño diciéndole que ella estaba ahí solo para robarle sus recetas, esa vez ella había llegado antes de que el hiciera lo mas tonto. Recordando el pasado de Willy tomo sus manos y comenzó a quitar sus guantes de látex.

-espero que no estés de nuevo haciendo tus estupideces, te recuerdo que tienes hijos que te necesitan – dijo ella mientras examinaba con cuidado cada una de sus manos.

-te prometí no volverlo a hacer recuerdas? – dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-si pero nunca se sabe cuanto duran esas promesas

-mis promesas son eternas – dijo el tomándola de la mano entrelazando sus dedos – recuerdas lo que prometimos cuando nos casamos? – subió su mano libre y acaricio la mejilla de ella, tocando suavemente la piel de ella, con tan solo la yema de sus dedos – hemos tenido obstáculos, pero siempre los hemos superado… por favor vamos a superar este… - ella cerro los ojos y movió a un lado la cabeza – por favor… - repitió el en un susurro muy cerca de los labios de ella.

-no… - dijo con una dificultad extrema, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de el tratando de alejarlo, pero sus fuerzas inexplicablemente habían desaparecido por completo, estaba a completa merced de lo que el quisiera hacer.

-quiero amarte, quiero que volvamos a amarnos – Gabrielle trato de retroceder unos pasos y alejarse de el, pero el caminó junto con ella – hemos compartido muchas cosas… pero aun faltan muchas por compartir… juntos… mi alma gemela… la estrella de vida – después de un par de intentos, por fin pudo atrapar los labios de ella, pudiendo besarla, ella trataba de ordenarle a sus músculos que se separaran de el pero al parecer no era su cerebro el que estaba mandando sino su corazón. Ella alzo su mano y acaricio su rostro limpiando las lagrimas que habían caído de los ojos que la habían hinoptizado desde un principio. Pero un fugaz flashback entro a la mente de ella, Willy y Gwyn en la oficina, ella con un anillo que no le correspondía. Su mente conciente recupero el control y se separo rápidamente de Willy.

-no importa lo que digas, no regresare, trae de regreso a Wess me tengo que ir – dijo ella regresando rápidamente a la orilla del lago. Sorprendentemente el SubWonkactic estaba ya en la superficie, cuando ella llego hasta el la puerta se abrió y espero a que Wess saliera del interior.

-mama, esto esta asombroso! – dijo Wess feliz y completamente emocionado.

-si? que bueno, es hora de irnos.

-papa vendrá con nosotros?

-no

-entonces nosotros iremos con el?

-no

-pero lo extraño… - dijo tristemente, Gabrielle se sintió culpable por separarlo de su padre.

-despídete y vámonos.

Willy se acerco al lado de ellos con su sombrero y lentes puestos. Se puso a la altura de Wess y lo abrazo.

-adiós Wess, dile a tus hermanos que los quiero, ok?

-aja, yo también te quiero papi – el observo como una lagrima se deslizaba por debajo de los lentes hasta salir a su mejilla, subió su pequeña mano y limpio con ternura, después le dio un beso y corrió al lado de su madre que había empezado a caminar alejándose del lugar.

-ok… adiós… los amo – se quedo parado mientras observaba como se alejaban de su lado, sentía el corazón destrozado, y una vez mas el vació de no tener a nadie apareció, sabia cual era una solución. Cuando ya no pudo verlos mas subió de nuevo a su nave, para que lo llevaran de regreso a su fría y solitaria prisión, que era en lo que se había convertido su fabrica.

Gabrielle y Wesley llegaron a su nuevo hogar algo tarde, cuando estaciono el auto observo una motocicleta de entrega de pizzas.

-bien! Pizza! – dijo alegre Wess mientras corría en dirección de la puerta donde Wallace estaba pagando al repartidor, que le pareció lo había visto en algún lugar.

-Gabrielle? – dijo el repartidor cuando paso a su lado – Gabrielle Wonka es usted?

-si, te conozco? – le dijo ella con poco animo.

-Si! soy yo! Charlie Bucket! – ella dio un suspiro y trato de no aparentar fastidio, de todo el mundo, tenia que encontrarse con el.

-que tal…

-porque están aquí? Están de visita? El Señor Wonka? No lo vi, esta adentro?

-Si Charlie, esta adentro, le mandare tus saludos, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

-si! gracias… ya saben si quieren pizza solo llamen a Charlie's Pizza! – dijo el con entusiasmo.

-tu haces y repartes las pizzas?

-aja! Mientras hago entregas mis abuelos toman la orden.

-Tus abuelos siguen vivos! Cielos, digo… a que bueno que tengas tu propio negocio.

-Si! quiero seguir los pasos del señor Wonka, quiero ser el mejor pizzero y tener la pizzería mas grande del mundo – Gabrielle no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-aah… que bien… espero tengas suerte

-gracias! Ahora me retiro aun tengo un par de entregas pendientes.

-anda, anda no pierdas tiempo.

Charlie se subió a su moto y alejo a gran velocidad con un horroroso ruido del motor. Gabrielle camino hacia su casa y cuando entro se encontró con sus hijos mirándola con una cómplice mirada.

-adelante pueden reírse… - dijo ella tomando las pizzas llevándolas al comedor, los tres comenzaron a reírse sin control, definitivamente lo que habían escuchado de Charlie les había alegrado el día.

-eso explica porque el hombre que me tomo la orden se tardo media hora en entender lo que decía! – decía Galad entre carcajadas.

-Wally, el es Charlie a quien lo dejaste calvo una vez?

-así es Wess, solo que papa lo regreso a la normalidad

-el que prefería comer los experimentos de papa a dárselos a probar a los oompa de prueba? – pregunto Galad

-aja – respondió una vez mas Wally riéndose junto a sus hermanos.

-vamos chicos, ya dejen a Charlie en paz y vengan a comer.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa aun riendo, Gabrielle les paso unos platos para las rebanadas de pizza y comenzaran a comer. Mientras comían Wesley les decía a sus hermanos del increíble nuevo invento de su padre.

-pues no es tan nuevo Wess, solo que no estaba perfeccionado, veo que logro arreglar la escavadora.

-como sea pero esta de lujo por dentro – dijo el dando un bostezo.

-tienes sueño Wess? – pregunto Gabby

-un poco

-te gustaría dormir una siesta?

-si

Gabrielle lo acompaño hasta el cuarto que compartía con Wallace, al no haber tantas habitaciones disponibles ambos debían dormir en el mismo espacio. Cuando regreso al comedor encontró que Wallace y Galad habían recogido ya todo y estaban lavando los platos sucios.

-que bien, gracias – les dijo con una sonrisa

-que paso mama? – pregunto Wallace

-su padre me dijo que si quieren regresar ustedes a la fabrica con el

-aamm… y tu vas a regresar?

-no lo creo

-entonces yo no regreso – dijo rápidamente Wallace

-ni yo, si tu no estas con nosotros.

-están seguros? Ya están viendo lo que es vivir fuera de la fabrica

-sobreviviremos – dijo Galad

-así es – dijo también Wallace.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron ordenando la casa y limpiando los cuartos y descubriendo muebles que estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas a modo de protección, de esa forma tendrían mas espacio, pues los padres de Gabrielle habían dejado todo perfectamente cubierto. Wesley había despertado una hora después, por lo que también hacia su intento por ayudar, aunque mas que nada tan solo jugaba.

Entrada la noche Gabrielle les preparo unos sándwiches, que se veían bastante apetecibles.

-miren! No están quemados! – exclamo sorprendido Wess.

-aja! Lo único que me sale bien… pero no se procuren con el tiempo mejorare en todo.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de su madre, esa seria la primera vez que comerían algo preparado enteramente por ella, y el sabor era bastante bueno.

-Estoy agotada – dijo Galad

-yo también mama… - le dijo Wess

-bueno vayan a dormir, vamos Wess te llevare a tu cama… - dijo Gabrielle poniéndose de pie del sofá donde estaba leyendo un antiguo libro de su madre.

-no mama yo lo llevo, después de todo vamos al mismo lugar ha-ha! – le dijo Wallace.

-gracias

Sus hijos subieron las escaleras bromeando entre ellos aun con el tema de Charlie dejando a Gabrielle sentada sola en el sofá.

Ella cerro el libro que estaba leyendo dejándolo a un lado y observo a su alrededor, así era como terminaría todo? Pasaría el resto de sus días lejos de la fabrica? Lejos de el? seria tan egoísta como para no convencer a sus hijos que fueran con su padre? ella se estaba negando así misma el regresar a su lado, lo seguía amando, siempre lo había hecho, entonces que era lo que le impedía regresar con el… su orgullo seguramente, pero como ignorar eso tan importante, no dejaría que Willy viera que se moría por regresar a sus brazos, ese día mientras la besaba supo que no podría vivir sin el, pero el intento haría.


	9. Almas Gemelas

CAPITULO 9

"Almas gemelas"

Toda la casa estaba en silencio salvo por los pequeños ruidos en la planta de alta de sus hijos preparándose para dormir que poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta quedar todo en absoluto silencio. Gabrielle miro su reloj, eran cerca de las once de la noche, se puso de pie y termino de limpiar los muebles, al estar limpiando el ultimo de estos noto que sus padres tenían una pequeña reserva de vinos en el interior del mueble, se agacho para ver mejor lo que había en su interior. Había prácticamente de todo, whisky, coñac, vodka, tequila, ron… lo que fuera seria bueno, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un trago había tomado la botella de tequila, pero al fondo una hermosa botella resaltaba de las demás, con trabajo la saco y se sorprendió al ver de lo que se trataba. Era una de las botellas que se habían servido en su boda, la miro con curiosidad el delicioso vino de fresa de Willy estaba a la mitad de la botella, sin pensarlo mas se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por una copa, con la ayuda del destapa corchos quito el tapón y sirvió el delicioso néctar.

Camino de regreso a la sala con botella en mano y se sentó a disfrutar del suave y sabroso vino, conforme el vino se esparcía por sus venas, los problemas se alejaban, de pronto se dio cuenta tan solo quedaba vino para una copa mas, antes de servirse lo ultimo se puso de pie y camino un poco mareada hacia el antiguo sistema de sonido de sus padres, quería escuchar algo de música, sin tomarle mucha atención sintonizó una estación de radio donde estaban tocando suave música, ella bajo el volumen para no despertar a sus hijos y volvió a tomar asiento en el cómodo sofá.

Sirvió lo que quedaba del vino comenzando a degustarlo, la música se escuchaba en el fondo pero ella no le prestaba atención hasta que escucho el sonido de una guitarra que le pareció muy familiar, una voz femenina comenzó a cantar, Gabrielle sabia que significaba algo pero no lograba recordar que era.

"_When you kiss me I know you miss me and when you with me the world just goes away…"_

Esa estrofa le hizo recordar rápidamente porque se le hacia tan familiar y conocida, era una de las canciones que habían tocado en su boda, solo que esa vez la canción la había escuchado de la voz de Willy, con sus labios rozando su oído, cantándole una canción de amor solo para ella.

"_I can see you with me when I'm older all my loneliness is finally over, you took away the world off my shoulders…"_

Gabrielle sintió ira al escuchar esa parte, tomo lo que quedaba del vino y lanzo la copa contra el equipo de sonido, apagándolo a causa del golpe.

-Claro… solo que nunca me dijo que tan viejos estaríamos! – dijo ella irritada a causa del alcohol, se puso de pie para ir a dormir a su habitación, pero en cuanto se puso de pie el piso no le pareció tan estable y volvió a sentarse en el sofá – creo que será mejor que me quede aquí esta noche…

Gabrielle se recargo en el sofá y cerro los ojos, el vino le hacia sentir pesados los brazos, una relajación extrema, se quedo dormida rápidamente, en su mente se formaban imágenes del pasado con Willy, soñó la primera vez que hablaron y la extraña forma de ser de el que la había hinoptizado así como los ojos violetas que la habían atrapado, de pronto ese lindo sueño se convirtió en pesadilla, ella corriendo por toda la fabrica, buscando desesperadamente a Willy sin poder encontrarlo, corría por los largos y vacíos pasillos, buscaba oompas loompas que le ayudaran a localizarlo, le gritaba a sus hijos que lo hallarán, pero no había absolutamente nadie en la fabrica. Al fin en un oscuro cuarto que encontró pudo ver a Willy sentado detrás de su escritorio, todo estaba sombrío y sentía un horrible frió, ella respiro un poco aliviada de verlo, pero eso desapareció rápidamente cuando observo que Willy tenia una navaja en su mano justo encima de su muñeca.

-tal vez así mejore todo… mis hijos y esposa regresaran si ya no estoy aquí… - dijo el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No! Willy no! – grito ella corriendo hacia el lo mas rápido que podía, pero sus piernas estaban pesadas y parecía que jamás se acercaba a el.

-No! – despertó gritando Gabrielle con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la respiración agitada, miro a su alrededor las luces seguían encendidas, habían pasado apenas tres horas desde que se quedo dormida, se puso de pie esta vez sin problemas y subió rápidamente a las habitaciones – Wallace… Wally… despierta… - le dijo en susurros a su hijo que estaba profundamente dormido.

-mama? que pasa?

-tengo que salir, es una emergencia tu papa esta en peligro – dijo ella en voz baja para no despertar a Wesley que estaba en la cama de al lado.

-mi papa? Que pasa! Yo voy contigo – dijo el alarmado.

-no, tu quédate aquí necesito que cuides a tus hermanos.

-pero no les pasara nada! Mama déjame ir contigo – dijo el también en voz baja

-ya te dije que no, solo mantente pendiente al teléfono ok?

-… esta bien – dijo el no muy convencido.

Gabrielle salio rápidamente de su habitación y tomo su abrigo, pues afuera estaría haciendo frió, salio rápidamente de la casa y con el rechinido de las llantas de su auto se alejo de la casa en dirección de la fabrica.

-maldición Willy! Espero que no hayas hecho una tontería! – dijo ella mientras manejaba a gran velocidad por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. La perturbadora pesadilla que había tenido la hizo salir en dirección de Willy, la ultima vez que había tenido un sueño así fue también porque el había estado a punto de quitarse la vida, pero aquella conexión que tenían ambos seguía viva y Gabrielle confiaba ciegamente en ella – espero que no hayas hecho nada… - dijo ella preocupada limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos que le impedían ver para manejar.

A pocas cuadras pudo ver la fábrica, acelero aun más cuando la distancia fue corta y en línea recta, utilizando el control remoto para abrir las puertas principales introdujo el coche hasta las puertas interiores de la fábrica. Apenas el auto se detuvo ella bajo corriendo haciendo que su abrigo se agitara con el aire que pasaba a través de el.

Busco las llaves de la fabrica en su bolsa y abrió la puerta, corrió por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el cuarto de chocolate donde una vez mas introdujo la llave para abrir la puerta, pero la puerta no se abrió.

-con un demonio, porque cambias el sistema de seguridad ahora y no cuando te lo dije! – decía ella tratando de abrir la puerta mientras recordaba el incontable numero de veces que ella le había dicho que cambiara las cerraduras viejas que tenia.

Gabrielle trataba de abrir la puerta sin éxito, esta vez el sistema de seguridad estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-Maldición! – dijo ella incorporándose y tomándose el cabello con las manos, mientras por su rostro la desesperación hacia su presencia

Willy estaba sentando en su escritorio mirando hacia el frente, había estado encerrado en su oficina desde que llego de su conversación con Gabrielle. Estaba casi todo en absoluta oscuridad tan solo la luz que entraba por la ventana que daba a la calle hacia un suave reflejo en el contorno de las muebles.

"estas solo… otra vez, como debe de ser"

Willy se alarmo al escuchar esa voz que hacia tantos años no escuchaba, esa voz interior que constantemente le recriminaba sus errores había desaparecido desde que Gabby apareció en su vida pero ahora ella ya no estaba.

"tu sabes como se cura la soledad… lo has hecho muchas veces, sabes como hacerlo…"

-no! Hice una promesa! – respondió el a la voz imaginaria.

"también ella… de jamás separarse de ti y mira… no esta contigo… dos movimientos y todo se acabara, lo sabes bien"

Willy abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco la navaja que solía usar para abrir la correspondencia. Observo su filo con la poca luz que había, pensando en lo que había pasado los últimos días dejo la navaja sobre el escritorio y comenzó a quitarse sus guantes de látex, mirando sus manos y se dio cuenta que las cicatrices seguían con el, mientras Gabrielle no lo estaba.

Tomo nuevamente la navaja del escritorio con su mano derecha, acercando el filoso extremo a su blanca piel y comenzó a aplicar presión, el dolor de inmediato recorrió todo su brazo y la sangre comenzó a brotar manchando la alfombra de la oficina al caer.

-ah! – se quejaba mientras repetía el mismo corte en la mano opuesta, después de haber cortado lo mas fuerte que pudo dejo caer la navaja, se recargo en su silla con el dolor punzante en ambas manos, miro el reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio era medio hora después de media noche, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar – es una hermosa noche… - dijo el cerrando sus ojos. Poco a poco sintió como sus fuerzas lo iban abandonando y un sueño lo comenzaba a envolver.

Gabrielle había comenzado a patear la puerta con desesperación, pero esta no cedía ni tan siquiera un milímetro, cayendo sobre sus rodillas comenzó a llorar, sabia que Willy estaba en peligro y ella no podía entrar en su ayuda.

-maldición… maldición… - de pronto sintió una presencia al lado de ella, un oompa loompa le estaba ofreciendo una llave.

-el dijo que no se la diéramos a nadie… pero no queremos perderlo… - dijo con una voz aguda, pocas veces ella había escuchado la voz de los oompas loompas, pero en ese momento la voz de aquel hombrecillo le pareció de lo mas fortuita.

-gracias – dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas y abriendo la puerta, corrió por todo el cuarto de chocolate hasta el ascensor de cristal donde presiono el botón de la oficina de Willy, el trayecto jamás se le había hecho tan largo hasta esa noche, cuando el ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, entre sombras pudo observar a Willy sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Willy! – le llamo ella mientras corría hacia el – Willy! – volvió a repetir pero no hubo respuesta, cuando se paro a su lado sintió una extraña textura sobre la alfombra a través de sus zapatos, ella tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Willy que estaba recargada en la silla, de inmediato sintió su fría piel – Willy respóndeme! – ella se estiro hasta el escritorio y prendió una pequeña lámpara.

Su respiración se acelero cuando vio la gran cantidad de sangre que había absorbido la alfombra, de inmediato regreso su vista a Willy y vio sus muñecas donde la sangre aun goteaba constantemente.

-no, no, no, esto no puede… no – dijo ella buscando algo a su alrededor con que detener la hemorragia, con masking tape que había en un cajón enrollo momentáneamente sus muñecas, de inmediato observo que las heridas eran serias y necesitaba ayuda medica de emergencia – Willy no nos puedes dejar así… no puedes dejarme así.

Ella lo llevo con esfuerzo y dificultad hasta el ascensor de cristal, lo había dejado sentado en el transparente piso mientras ella buscaba el botón que llevaba directamente al hospital, a petición de ella había obligado a Willy a ponerlo, jamás lo había ocupado hasta ese momento.

-aquí estas… - dijo ella y presiono el botón. El ascensor comenzó a subir rápidamente en vertical para salir de la fabrica. Gabrielle se arrodillo al lado de Willy que estaba inconciente. Lo abrazo para protegerlo de los bruscos movimientos que el ascensor hacia.

-Willy mi amor… ya vamos al hospital, por favor resiste, ya casi llegamos… - le dijo depositando un beso en su frente, sentirlo tan frió la hacia desesperar mas, puso su mano sobre su corazón donde un leve y débil latido aun se sentía – sunshine, no te voy a dejar… - decía ella constantemente con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía los edificios que pasaban a gran velocidad, hasta que por fin después de una eternidad, el ascensor la redujo e introdujo suavemente en un conducto especial que Willy había pagado para tener un acceso directo al hospital.

El ascensor bajo lentamente todos los pisos del hospital hasta llegar a la planta baja que era donde emergencias se encontraba, cuando las puertas se abrieron un grupo de enfermeras y doctores esperaban ya con una camilla lista.

-apresúrense por favor, esta muy mal ha perdido mucha sangre – dijo Gabby haciéndose a un lado permitiendo que el equipo medico hiciera lo necesario. Algunos curiosos trataban de ver que ocurría, pero la seguridad del hospital rápidamente intervino dejando solo a Gabrielle y los doctores en la habitación de emergencias.

-por favor salga, le tenemos preparada una sala de espera privada – le dijo una mujer de mediana edad a Gabrielle que tenia los brazos cruzados.

-no puedo, tengo que ver que todo esta bien – le respondió sin quitar la vista de los médicos que estaban examinando y poniendo transfusiones de sangre a Willy.

-yo se que quiere estar junto a el, pero también tengo que hacerle unas preguntas… por favor acompáñeme, su esposo esta en buenas manos – La mujer la llevo hasta una sala alejada de donde estaba Willy, dentro de esta había unos cuantos sillones y unas plantas adornaban la blanca habitación.

-su esposo paga mensualmente un seguro que cubre cualquier gasto medico, el hospital a cambio de la generosa suma de dinero que recibe, acondiciono una entrada exclusiva de emergencia, una sala medica con todos los servicios y esta pequeña sala privada.

-ya veo… entonces podríamos mantener la estancia de mi esposo en privado? No quiero que los medios de comunicación se enteren de esto.

-de eso quería hablarle… el hospital se ve obligado a declarar los casos de… bueno como el caso de su esposo, sus heridas fueron provocadas por una arma blanca, necesitamos saber como ocurrió…

-el… el mismo lo hizo.

-entiendo… en ese caso tenga la seguridad que el hospital mantendrá una absoluta discreción en este caso.

-gracias…

-yo me retiro pero espere el diagnostico del doctor a cargo

-cual es su nombre?

-es el doctor Carter…

-gracias – dijo ella una vez mas y observo como la mujer salía de la sala.

Gabrielle camino inquieta por la sala de espera, no sabia que hacer , si llamar a Wallace o esperar a que los médicos dieran resultados del estado de Willy, decidió que lo mejor seria llamarlos. Busco su celular dentro de su abrigo y saco el móvil para llamar a casa.

-mama? que sucede – contesto rápidamente su hijo mayor.

-bueno, estoy en el hospital…

-en el hospital! Porque! Que pasó!

-permíteme explicarte… tu papa… bueno el tuvo un pequeño accidente…

-que clase de accidente – aunque Wallace insistía Gabrielle no estaba de acuerdo en hablar de eso por teléfono.

-no voy a decírtelo por aquí.

-vamos para allá, están en el hospital donde mi papa tiene el convenio verdad?

-tu como sabes eso?

-mi papa… el me lo dijo que en caso de una emergencia ese era el lugar.

-oh, si ya entiendo – ella había olvidado que Wallace al ser el heredero directo de todo sabia algunos asuntos que nadie mas sabia con exactitud – pero no quiero que vengan…

-pero mama…

-no por ahora es tarde no quiero que les pase nada… además estoy esperando a que me digan los doctores como esta tu papa…

-esta… esta muy mal? – dijo el con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-no lo se…

-llámanos cuando sepas algo… - Gabby pudo detectar un tono de tristeza y preocupación en la voz de su hijo.

-esta bien, hasta luego

-bye

Gabrielle corto la llamada y se sentó en el sillón que había frente a ella, estaba cansada, la descarga que tuvo de adrenalina se estaba agotando y en su lugar un gran cansancio la estaba invadiendo.

"Willy" suspiro mientras se recargaba en su mano cerrando los ojos, el sueño la venció, su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo un descanso.

-señora Wonka… - le dijo un doctor para despertarla.

-si? – dijo ella tratando de enfocar la figura del hombre que tenia enfrente.

-soy el doctor Carter, el medico responsable de su esposo.

-si lo siento… - dijo ella poniéndose de pie y saludándolo con la mano – Gabrielle Wonka… como esta el?

-Bueno… debo decirle que su esposo estuvo en una situación muy delicada, perdió mucha sangre y estuvo a punto de entrar en un paro cardiaco, pero logramos estabilizarlo y ya esta mejor.

-cielos… puedo verlo?

-en estos momentos se encuentra en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos… me temo que no puede entrar, pero esperamos que para las diez de la mañana ya lo pasemos a una habitación privada.

-esta bien

-debería irse a descansar, nosotros cuidaremos bien de su esposo.

-no gracias prefiero quedarme aquí…

-bueno le recuerdo que nuestra cafetería esta abierta las 24 horas si quiere algo solo pídalo.

-si gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El doctor salio de la pequeña sala de espera dejando a Gabby una vez mas sola, saco su celular de la bolsa del abrigo y marco una vez mas a casa.

-alguna noticia? – respondió Wallace.

-tu papa esta estable, me dejaran verlo a las diez de la mañana.

-ok, estaremos a esa hora por allá.

-bueno… esta bien pero ten cuidado en la forma que le dices la noticia a Wesley.

-si mama no te preocupes.

-ok bye

Gabrielle subió las piernas al sillón y cruzo los brazos, faltaban un par de horas para que sus hijos llegaran, en ese lapso podría descansar un poco, el doctor tenia razón en que se fuera a casa, pero no quería alejarse del lado de Willy, en cualquier momento la podría necesitar.

-mama… despierta – la suave voz de Wallace la hicieron regresar del mundo de los sueños – ya llegamos.

-no había medios de comunicación afuera?

-no mama todo estaba normal – le contesto Galad que tenia de la mano a Wesley quien estaba con los ojos algo irritados seña que había llorado.

-mi papi no se va a morir verdad? – dijo con lagrimas cayendo por sus blancas mejillas.

-oh no pequeño, claro que no – dijo Gabby abrazándolo para consolarlo – tu papa tuvo un pequeño accidente en la fabrica eso es todo, pero se pondrá bien.

-hizo una travesura como yo en el cuarto de inventos verdad?... eso me dijo Wallace… - Gabrielle volteo a ver a Wallace que le hizo una cómplice mirada.

-si, ya ves porque te decimos tu papa y yo que no juegues ahí? Mira hasta el le paso algo malo – dijo ella aprovechando la oportunidad de dar una lección a Wess acerca del cuarto de inventos.

-si ya no voy a hacer cosas malas… pero quiero que mi papi este bien para que juguemos en el nuevo SubWonkactic.

-si estrellita no te preocupes pronto tu papa jugara contigo.

-mama… tengo hambre – dijo el ya mas tranquilo aun entre los brazos de su madre.

-que quieres?

-vi una maquina de dulces de mi papa cuando veníamos caminando, puedo ir a comprar unos? – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando su linda dentadura.

-mmm… bueno pero no demasiados… - Gabby le dio un billete y Wesley salio corriendo a donde había visto la maquina de dulces.

-que es lo que paso mama? – pregunto Galad.

-si mama dinos – Gabrielle miro a sus hijos que estaban pidiendo una explicación.

-bueno… ustedes no lo sabían porque eso paso hace mucho tiempo… cuando yo conocí a su padre, el tenia ciertos problemas emocionales… que lo llevaban a herirse el mismo…

-mi papa se quería suicidar! – dijo alarmada Galad

-por eso usa los guantes? Para cubrir sus cicatrices? – Wallace armo de inmediato conclusiones y entendió el porque de los guantes.

-si… de cierta forma.

-pero entonces ahora paso lo mismo? – pregunto su hijo

-esta vez fue algo mayor, pues las heridas que se provoco no fueron atendidas a tiempo. Lo logre traer justo a tiempo, pues el ya había perdido mucha sangre…

-no puedo creerlo… mi papa se iba a suicidar – dijo conmocionada Galad.

-todo fue por lo que esta pasando verdad? – cuestiono seriamente Wallace.

-me temo que si.

-que podemos hacer para ayudarlo? – pregunto Galad

-primero debo hablar con el… pero definitivamente no lo dejaremos solo.

-no claro que no – dijo rápidamente Wallace.

Gabrielle estaba en cierto punto feliz pues aunque el y Willy habían tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento Wallace estaba muy preocupado por su padre, después de todo era su máxima figura a seguir.

Wesley regreso cargado de gran variedad de dulces Wonka que comenzó a compartir con sus hermanos quienes gustosos comenzaron a degustar su primera comida del día.

-si cualquier doctor de aquí los ve comiendo dulces como desayuno me va a tachar de mala madre… - dijo Gabrielle.

-mama… esto no lo hacemos todos los días – dijo Galad

-y además… el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día… - comenzó diciendo Wallace

-que mejor que dulces que dan energía para todo el día ha-ha! – finalizo la oración Wess.

Gabrielle sonrió en silencio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando entro el doctor Carter una vez mas que miro extrañamente a los tres jóvenes comiendo dulces.

-Gabrielle puede pasar a ver a su esposo, esta despertando de los analgésicos que le pusimos.

-si gracias… - dijo ella poniéndose de pie para seguir al doctor, pero justo antes de salir de sala de espera se acerco a Wallace para darle un mensaje al oído y nadie escuchara – vayan a la fabrica y traigan una burbuja cura todo, su papa estará feliz de comer eso.

Wallace entendió asintiendo en silencio, sabia que ese medicamento no patentado ni aprobado por el departamento de salud era de uso exclusivo y secreto de la familia Wonka.

Gabrielle siguió al doctor por casi medio hospital hasta que por fin llegaron al octavo piso donde se encontraba el cuarto privado de Willy.

-aquí esta, por favor no lo agote mucho aun esta débil – dijo la recomendación el doctor antes de dejarla sola frente a la puerta.

Gabrielle entro en silencio a la fría habitación, jamás le habían gustado los hospitales sobre todo porque siempre tenían un constante aspecto de frialdad e insensibilidad en todos lados.

-Willy? Estas despierto? – lo llamo suavemente aproximándose, Willy abrió un poco los ojos tratando de verla – despacio… calma, abre los ojos despacio… - ella acariciaba su frente mientras esperaba a que el abriera los ojos.

-tengo sed… - fueron sus primeras palabras. Gabrielle tomo un vaso y sirvió agua fresca de la jarra que había a un lado, acercando con cuidado el vaso a los labios de Willy le dio un poco.

-mejor? – Willy cerró de nuevo los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-donde estoy…

-en el hospital… por poco te mueres – le dijo ella.

-oh cielos… yo no quería… pero me sentía tan solo…mis hijos…

-tranquilo Willy todo esta bien, solo tienes que recuperarte ok? – dijo ella acariciando su suave cabello.

-porque estas aquí, creí que no querías saber de mi…

-Una vez hace mucho tiempo un lindo hombre con ojos violetas me dijo que un ángel lo había salvado… - Willy sonrió con los ojos cerrados al escuchar las palabras de ella – no importa cuanto tiempo pase, tu ángel jamás te abandona.

-oh… Gabby… lo siento, lo siento mucho… - dijo el a punto de llorar.

-silencio Willy… primero recupérate y después hablamos ok? – el una vez mas asintió con la cabeza, el dolor de sus muñecas y malestar general lo estaba atormentando – tranquilo Willy, los chicos fueron por una burbuja cura todo a la fabrica.

-perfecto, porque no me siento nada bien…

Gabrielle se quedo a su lado acariciando su frente tratando de tranquilizarlo, después de unos minutos puso su mano sobre su corazón necesitaba sentir que estaba vivo, los latidos que percibía su mano la hicieron sentir mas tranquila, una vez mas había estado a punto de perder a Willy, afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo, después de todo unas almas gemelas no solo se comunican con palabras sino también a través de tiempo y espacio.

-mama? – le llamo Wallace desde la puerta. Ella se puso de pie extrañada pues hacia muy poco tiempo que los había enviado a la fabrica por la burbuja cura todo – fuimos en el ascensor de cristal – dijo el al ver el rostro de su madre.

-quieres pasar?

Wallace miro pensativo a Gabby que esperaba por su respuesta, miro a su padre en la cama con los ojos cerrados y con un color mas pálido de lo acostumbrado. El joven camino al lado de Willy, mientras Gabrielle le daba la burbuja cura todo.

-vamos Willy, sabes que con esto te sentirás mejor – el trago con dificultad, después de un gran eructó abrió por completo los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

-como te sientes papa?

-muy bien… gracias por traerla – le dijo sin verlo directamente a los ojos, el creyó que podría hacerlo pero la vergüenza con su hijo era demasiada.

-de nada… tu muchas veces me la diste a mitad de la noche cuando era pequeño y me enfermaba… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Willy se sorprendió de escuchar tan calidas palabras de su hijo que lo había sorprendido en una situación poco ética.

-¿no estas enojado conmigo? – pregunto en hilo de voz

-yo… yo… si… pero… eres el único papa que tengo… - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios, lo que Willy identifico como una posible sonrisa.

-yo… - comenzó a decir Willy cuando el doctor Carter entro a la habitación, llevando el expediente de Willy en la mano.

-vaya! Veo que los medicamentos hicieron un muy buen efecto!

Wallace miro cómplicemente a sus padres sabiendo que el mejoramiento de Willy se debía a la burbuja y no a los medicamentos que el doctor había recetado.

-si… doctor – contesto Gabrielle

-bueno, pediré a mi equipo medico que me ayude a valorar al señor Wonka y decidiremos si pasa la noche aquí o se puede retirar – dijo el doctor mientras examinaba su respiración con el estetoscopio – es que es realmente un milagro la forma en que se recobro! – dijo sorprendido.

-ha-ha! Es por comer los cinco grupos de dulces al día, azúcar, chocolate, caramelo, malteadas y pasteles – dijo Willy con una gran sonrisa permitiendo ver su perfecta dentadura.

Durante el día Gabrielle o Wallace estaban junto a Willy pues Galad y Wesley debido a su edad no les permitían subir a verlo. Al finalizar la tarde el doctor Carter le había dado autorización de poder llevárselo a casa, solo era decisión de ellos.

-Quieres irte a la fabrica? – le pregunto Gabby.

-si, no me gusta este lugar.

-ok arreglare todo para que salgamos de aquí, mientras arreglo los papeles necesarios le diré a Wallace que te ayude a quitarte esta pijama de hospital y te ayude a poner tu ropa aun estas algo débil.

-gracias – le dijo Willy tomándola de la mano, ella se acerco y deposito un beso en su frente.

En cuestión de una hora todo estaba listo para que abandonaran el hospital, Willy estaba en una silla de ruedas mientras Wally lo llevaba hacia el ascensor de cristal.

-donde están tus hermanos? – pregunto Willy

-mi mama les dijo que se fueran a la fabrica, seria muy aburrido que estuvieran todo el día en el hospital.

-y tu mama?

-se adelanto para darle unas cuantas ordenes a los oompas loompas ahora que lleguemos… sabes papa esta es la segunda ves que sales así de un hospital – Willy miro confuso a Wallace, acaso era posible que se acordara de aquella vez que Carolina lo hirió? – Si papa si me acuerdo, como crees que me iba a olvidar de algo así!

-bueno es que eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-sostente el viaje comenzara – Wally presiono el botón directo al cuarto de su padre, el ascensor comenzó un suave ascenso por el conducto que lo sacaría del hospital, en cuanto estuvo flotando libre en el aire, los propulsores aumentaron la energía haciendo que el ascensor volara rápidamente en dirección de la fabrica, en un par de minutos el ascensor abrió las puertas.

-listo, llegamos – dijo Wallace sacando a su padre del ascensor,

-que tal el viaje? – pregunto Gabrielle que supervisaba a un grupo de oompa loompas que estaban acomodando las sabanas de la cama para Willy – alguna recomendación extra de los médicos?

-nop, solo descanso y que tome los analgésicos si siente molestia – respondió Wally – te ayudo a pasar a la cama?

-no, aun no, además me siento bien, creo que podré hacerlo yo solo.

-bueno, entonces me voy a mi cuarto hay un par de cosas que necesito revisar – dijo Wallace saliendo del cuarto de sus padres dejándolos solos, pues suponía que tenían que hablar.

Los oompas loompas que estaban en el cuarto salieron corriendo justo antes de que Wallace cerrara la puerta. Un silencio gobernó la habitación de inmediato. Gabrielle observo cerrarse la puerta justo después que el ultimo oompa loompa salio.

Ella camino hacia el pequeño escritorio que tenia Willy en el cuarto y prendió la computadora portátil que el utilizaba las mañanas para checar sus acciones.

Willy la observo en silencio, no sabia que decir o hacer, trataba de imaginar lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de su esposa, pero no lograba tener un resultado convincente, cuando estaba en el hospital ella parecía tan preocupada por el y ahora ni siquiera lo miraba.

-tus acciones volvieron a la normalidad…

-de verdad? – pregunto rápidamente el

-si… sea lo que sea… Gwyn Glose logro sacar del hoyo a la fabrica…

-si es buena… en lo que hace.

-me imagino… tu fuiste una gran experiencia en su vida tal como dijo ella en la conferencia – Gabrielle volteo del asiento para mirar a Willy – solo que jamás me imagine que en absolutamente todos los aspectos de su vida, no es así Willy?

-sigues enojada? – dijo el poniéndose de pie de la silla de ruedas y caminando hacia ella. Se sentía débil pero tenia fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar lo que parecía el final de la tormenta.

-que rayos haces de pie! El doctor dijo que debías descansar – ella apago la computadora y camino en dirección de Willy.

-me siento bien

-de verdad estas bien?

-eso lo sabré hasta que me digas si sigues enojada – Gabby se paro justo frente a Willy y sin previo aviso u oportunidad de reaccionar le propino una cachetada.

-eso responde a tu pregunta? – el cerro lo ojos después de recibir el golpe tratando de analizar el porque – te ibas a atrever a morirte y dejar a tu familia? Que cobarde eres… me hiciste una promesa de jamás volver a herirte pero no te importo.

-tu también rompiste la promesa de siempre estar conmigo

-Willy hay veces que de verdad no entiendo que es lo que pasa por tu mente – dijo ella alejándose un poco de el.

-no volverá a pasar…

-eso me lo dijiste antes

-si tu no te vas

-me estas amenazando?

-mmmm no… solo estoy diciendo que mientras tu estés aquí viviré, porque tu eres mi vida y si no estas no tiene sentido vivirla.

Gabrielle se sintió profundamente conmovida, siempre era mismo los juegos de palabras que el utilizaba eran la mejor arma contra ella.

-acuéstate en la cama por favor el medico dijo que necesitabas descansar – dijo ella caminando hacia su closet para sacar la pijama de el.

Willy se sentó en la cama esperando a que Gabby le diera una ropa mas cómoda.

-puedes ponértela solo? Iré a ordenar a los oompas loompas que te traigan la cena y diré a los niños si quieren darte las buenas noches - dijo dándole la pijama sus manos que tenían los vendajes en sus muñecas.

-si

-ok, en un momento regreso

Gabrielle salio de la habitación dejándolo solo, caminó en dirección de las habitaciones de Galad y Wesley, justo antes de llegar se encontró con un oompas loompas que le pidió llevaran la cena a Willy.

-Wess tu papa esta aquí quieres ir a verlo antes de que se duerma? – le dijo entrando en la habitación de color violeta con muñecos de peluches y juguetes por todos lados, incluyendo una pequeña cascada de chocolate que podría ser la imitación de la gran cascada y rió de chocolate del cuarto mas importante de la fabrica.

-si! vamos yo quiero – Wesley estaba sentado en su cama jugando con su consola portátil de videojuegos dejándola a un lado de inmediato.

-perfecto, vayamos con tu hermana si también quiere ir.

Caminaron los pocos metros que había de separación entre sus habitaciones, cuando entraron a su cuarto el volumen de la música estaba bastante fuerte mientras unos videos musicales se proyectaban en la pared digital donde inicialmente había un hermoso paisaje. Galad bajo de inmediato el volumen de la música cuando vio que su madre y hermano menor entraron.

-que pasa?

-tu papa esta en casa quieres verlo?

-sip, una despedida antes de dormir - Galad apago el sistema de audio y sonido para ir al cuarto de sus padres.

-entonces mi papa esta mejor? Mañana podremos salir a usar el SubWonkactic? – pregunto Wess.

-no estoy segura que mañana puedan ir a dar un paseo, pero si tu papa ya esta mejor.

-oh… esta bien.

Los tres llegaron caminando hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Willy ya con su cómoda pijama color guinda, recostado en la cama.

-papi! – dijo Wess y corrió hacia el dándole un gran abrazo.

-estrellita! Que bueno es verte – Willy observo en la puerta donde estaba Galad parada junto a Gabby – estrella polar como estas? – dijo el abrazando a Wess y mirando a su hija.

-bien, como estas tu?

-mejor, gracias a tu mama – Galad se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-que bueno que estas mejor.

Willy con el brazo libre que tenia acerco un poco a Galad para abrazarla también, ella aun se rehusaba un poco debido a lo que había pasado, pero sentir el amoroso y calido abrazo de su padre la hicieron olvidar todo.

-los extrañe mucho mis estrellitas – dijo con la voz quebrada dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus hijos – no quiero que nos volvamos a separar.

-umm… papa…. Me estas aplastando! – dijo Wesley contra el pecho de Willy.

-oh! Lo siento! No mido mis fuerzas debe ser por tanto chocolate que como ha-ha! – les dijo soltándolos – ahora vayan a dormir ya es tarde.

Galad y Wesley le dieron un beso rápido en la mejilla a Willy y se acercaron a Gabby que seguía parada muy cerca de la puerta.

-hasta mañana mama – se despidió con un beso.

-adiós mami – Wess la abrazo y salio detrás de su hermana.

En ese momento un grupo de oompas loompas entro cargando una charola donde estaba la cena de Willy, una garra llena de agua cambiante y un plato con verduras cocidas al vapor acompañado con queso blanco rebanado. Los oompas loompas armaron rápidamente una mesa para acercarla a la cama y así Willy pudiera comer cómodamente, cuando terminaron hicieron una reverencia tanto a Willy como Gabby y salieron de la habitación.

Willy estaba famélico los últimos días no había comido casi nada por lo que los alimentos que tenia frente a el le resultaban altamente atractivos. Gabby cerro la puerta y modifico la temperatura de la habitación pues estaba algo fría, mientras movía los controles electrónicos escucho el ruido de los cubiertos contra el plato, le llamo la atención pues estos eran demasiado imprecisos y ruidosos, cuando volteo a ver lo que ocurría se encontró a Willy con dificultades para sostener los cubiertos.

Ella dejo a un lado el control de la temperatura y se sentó al lado de la cama con Willy, sin decirle nada retiro los cubiertos de sus manos y corto en trozos pequeños la verdura y el queso.

-te duelen mucho las manos?

-no… es solo que no tengo fuerzas – dijo el observándola.

-no me extraña loa cortes que te hiciste debieron haber debilitado los músculos de tus manos, no te preocupes ya regresara tu fuerza.

Ella comenzó a darle los trozos de verdura en la boca, así como eventualmente le acercaba el vaso de agua cambiante. Mientras estuvo ayudándolo a comer nadie dijo nada, pero después de todo en ese momento el silencio no era tan incomodo.

-estuvo delicioso… claro como todo lo que hay en la fabrica – Gabby dio una media sonrisa y alejo la charola de los platos ahora ya vacíos.

Gabrielle escucho como Willy se ponía de pie y caminaba al baño, en lo que el estaba dentro ella aprovecho para ponerse su suave pijama y acomodo las almohadas y sabanas de la gran cama para que Willy se acostara, era tarde y debía estar cansado.

Willy salio del cuarto de baño y observo que todo estaba listo para que el se acostara, miro a Gabby que estaba frente a su computadora leyendo algo, en cuanto ella escucho que el se acostaba en la cama fue su turno de entrar al cuarto de baño.

Willy se acostó y noto que las sabanas del lado de ella estaban aun en su lugar, con suma dificultad debido a su debilidad logro acomodarlas para ella pudiera acostarse. Cuando Gabrielle salio, miro lo que Willy había hecho, pero era algo que no le había pedido.

-estas bien? No te hace falta nada? – le pregunto ella a los pies de la cama.

-estoy bien… gracias.

-bueno… te veré mañana en la mañana por si necesitas algo llama a un oompa loompa para que me diga y vendré enseguida, buenas noches – dijo ella caminando a la puerta.

-espera! Que estas haciendo! – dijo inmediatamente.

-dormiré en una habitación de huéspedes.

-pero… porque?... Gabby por favor no te vayas he estado mucho tiempo lejos de ti, no te apartes de mi mas… por favor.

Gabrielle observo los ojos de Willy y vio que estaba siendo totalmente sincero y sus palabras las estaba diciendo desde el fondo de su alma, en ese momento observo que sus vendajes tenían una leve mancha de sangre debido al esfuerzo que había hecho al acomodar las sabanas. Ella camino hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Willy, tomo sus manos y las examino previniendo que todo estuviera bien.

-no debes hacer esfuerzos hasta que tus heridas no hayan sanado… - ella se iba a volver a parar pero las manos de el agarraron las suyas deteniéndola – que haces! Te lastimaras!

-no importa con tal de que no te vayas

Willy la observo directamente a los ojos aprovechando la debilidad que ella tenia frente a su mirada.

-esta bien… no quiero que te hagas mas daño – ayudo a Willy a acomodar su almohada y sabanas, después ella hizo lo mismo con las suyas, para finalizar apago las luces desde el sensor que había en la cabecera de su cama dejando a oscuras la habitación – buenas noches.

-hasta mañana – contesto Willy.

Ella se acostó dándole la espalda a el y poniendo una distancia entre ellos pero eso no evito que Willy se acercara y la abrazara, sentir sus brazos rodeándola y su respiración en la nuca la hicieron cerrar los ojos e inhalar el delicado aroma a chocolate y maní que caracterizaba a Willy, de pronto sintió los labios de el cerca de oído.

-perdóname… perdóname estrella… por favor – le dijo en un susurro – te juro que si hubiera sabido que por salvar a la fabrica significaba perderte a ti… hubiera preferido perderla.

-no seas mentiroso tu adoras esta fabrica… al igual que tus hijos – dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-es cierto que la adoro, pero también es cierto que te amo… me perdonas? Por favor no puedo vivir sin ti ya te lo había dicho – unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de el recorriendo su rostro hasta caer sobre el de Gabby.

Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente, subió sus manos acaricio su cabello y mejilla dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-duerme han pasado muchas cosas, debes descansar – le dijo ella aun muy cerca de sus labios y resistiendo la tentación de besarlo. Pero Willy hecho abajo todos sus planes buscando los labios de ella besándola delicadamente.

-hasta mañana – dijo el separándose de sus labios.

-hasta mañana – repitió ella

-te amo

Pero ella no respondió nada, observo como Willy cerro los ojos y comenzó a dormir placidamente, agotado por los últimos acontecimientos, Gabrielle acaricio una vez mas su cabello y dio otro beso mas rápido en los suaves labios de el antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos, como tantas otras noches lo había hecho y estaba feliz por seguirlo haciendo. Sin embargo ella aun tenia algo pendiente que decirle, tan solo esperaría a que el estuviera mas recuperado para hacerlo.


	10. Aeris

Especial gracias a Nako por el nombre del capitulo y de algo por ahi que sale mas adelante

CAPITULO 10

"Aeris"

Había pasado una semana desde que Willy regreso del hospital, sus heridas habían cerrado y solo faltaba que sanaran por completo, durante ese tiempo Wallace había ayudado a Willy en todo, el tan solo supervisaba todo lo que su hijo hacia, sintiéndose profundamente orgulloso que el prácticamente solo podía llevar la fabrica.

-esta correcto papa? – le pregunto Wallace sentado detrás del escritorio mientras Willy revisaba los informes de contabilidad de buen sabor.

-aha! Muy bien Wally como todo lo que has hecho en la semana – dijo Willy que caminaba por la oficina, observo al joven que lo veía impaciente y no pudo evitar recordarse a si mismo cuando era joven e inexperto y tenia miedo de cometer errores tal como Wallace – ya podrías manejar todo el imperio tu solo.

-de verdad? – dijo entusiasmado

-aha, pero… creo que pondré una capsula en cuanto a requisitos de los herederos.

-cual… - dijo temerosos de las próximas palabras de su padre sabiendo que tenia ideas algo poco convencionales.

-tendrán que vestir apropiadamente! Siguiendo mi ejemplo ha-ha! – dijo el señalando su elegante aunque extraña vestimenta. Wallace abrió la boca anonadado por la declaración de Willy – Wally cierra la boca, solo estaba bromeando ha-ha!

-ha-ha… si que gracioso – dijo el en un tono sarcástico.

-se puede saber de que están riéndose? – dijo Gabby entrando a la oficina con una sonrisa.

-oh de tonterías – respondió Willy mirando a Gabby que lo observo no muy convencida.

-bueno… Willy tienes tiempo? tengo algo importante que decirte.

-tienes alguna pregunta Wally?

-nop, yo puedo solo.

-perfecto! ese es mi muchacho… sip tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-ok… vamos.

Gabrielle se metió al ascensor de cristal que estaba disponible en la oficina de Willy y espero a que el tomara del perchero detrás de la puerta su sombrero y bastón.

-a donde vamos? – pregunto Willy cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras el, Gabby no respondió y se limito a presionar el botón del cuarto ideal.

-que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme? – pregunto Willy algo preocupado mientras salían del ascensor y comenzaban a caminar por el gigantesco cuarto, cubierto de hermoso césped y un brillante cielo azul, pero ella no respondió nada tan solo siguió caminando al lado de Willy – Gabby… me estas asustando.

-Willy… - dijo ella parándose y viéndolo de frente – con todo lo que paso estuve pensando mucho y…

-te quieres separar de mi? Quieres el divorcio? – se aventuro a decir alarmado.

-que estas diciendo? No! Claro que no!

-entonces que es Starshine? – dijo el tocando su mejilla con su mano cubierta por el guante de látex, Gabby tomo la mano de el retirando el guante, le gustaba sentir su suave piel.

-como te estaba diciendo… todo lo que ocurrió me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas – dijo mientras también quitaba el guante de látex restante – tu sabes lo que hacia antes de conocerte y bueno pasara todo lo que ha pasado… pero quiero sentir la emoción que tenia mi vida y que se perdió a lo largo de los años.

-quieres decir… que esta no es la vida que esperabas? Crees que es aburrida? – pregunto consternado

-No! No quise decir eso, vivir en la fabrica contigo, ver crecer a nuestros hijos es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, lo que trato de decirte es que quiero tener una aventura, llena de adrenalina y peligro, tal como tenia antes una cada semana.

-pero eso puede ser peligroso! Te podrías hacer daño… - dijo el tomando las manos de ella.

-lo se… pero quiero hacerlo… me apoyaras en la decisión que he tomado verdad? –le dijo acariciando con su mano el rostro de Willy.

-me estas pidiendo que te deje ir a una aventura de la cual no podrías regresar con vida, eso es lo que me estas pidiendo… que me dirías tu si te dijera que quiero hacer un acto como el tuyo! – Ella lo observo en silencio el no entendía lo que significaba para ella, tener esa aventura – bueno… y que tienes planeado hacer? Contactaras a tu agencia para la que trabajabas?

-no, claro que no, jamás me aceptarían de nuevo… después de lo que paso… soy la oveja negra del mundo de los espías y caza recompensas.

-entonces?

-de hecho… estaba pensando en aquel botón de tu ascensor que dice "Random Place" – dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos donde un temor cruzo su mirada.

-que? Como! No! No te lo permitiré! – grito Willy separándose de ella y comenzando a caminar en círculos – ese botón lo he usado una sola vez en mi vida y fue cuando el ascensor me llevo a Loompalandia un lugar tan peligroso y extraño que ni siquiera los oompas loompas quieren regresar.

-lo se Willy, pero es lo que quiero, peligros que enfrentar, un lugar desconocido para mi. Loompalandia es un buen lugar para ir.

-no Gabby es que no entiendes como funciona ese botón… - dijo el regresando a su lugar junto a ella.

-claro que si, ese botón me llevara a un lugar al azar de Loompalandia.

-no… ese botón es "Random" absoluta y completamente random… puede llevarte a cualquier lugar, tiempo y espacio!

-como?

-Si, bien puedes aparecer en el ártico rodeada de pingüinos o en Marte rodeada de extraterrestres, puedes aparecer de hecho en esta misma fabrica hace cien años o cien años en el futuro! No… es demasiado riesgoso no puedo permitir que uses ese botón.

-es perfecto Willy, vamos déjame ir…

-no! Y es mi ultima palabra – dijo y comenzó a caminar de regreso al ascensor – de hecho lo mejor sea que quite ese botón para siempre del ascensor.

-Willy! Por favor! – corrió a su lado deteniéndolo - yo quería tener tu aprobación, pero si lo pones así no me dejaras otro remedio que hacerlo a mi manera y no permitiré que quites ese botón – dijo ella con una arma que saco de una funda en su pantalón apuntándole directamente al pecho.

-no eres capaz de dispararme – dijo el con un tono burlón.

-crees que no? Obviamente no te matare solo te depararía para que no me interrumpieras.

-adelante hazlo… dispárame porque no voy a dejar que uses ese botón – Gabrielle estaba dispuesta a apretar el gatillo, Willy al decirle el verdadero significado del botón, quería ahora mas que antes probarlo.

-obsérvame… - ella camino hacia el ascensor sin dejar de apuntarle.

-estas loca? Que pasara si algo malo te pasa? Wesley te necesita.

Gabrielle cerro los ojos y bajo el arma, tenia razón Wess aun era pequeño.

-regresare antes que entre a la escuela ok? Debemos llevarlo juntos a la escuela como hicimos con Galad y Wallace – Willy se quedo pensando pensativo en lo que ella le había dicho.

-es de verdad lo que quieres hacer?

-si – dijo ella segura.

-esta bien… - dijo el con un suspiro – solo regresa antes de que Wess entre clases.

-faltan dos meses para eso, te prometo que estaré aquí antes.

-esta bien… pero! – dijo el usando su agudo tono de voz y metiendo su mano a la bolsa de su saco sacando un frasco de pequeñas pastillas de colores – dado que quieres sentir la misma adrenalina de cuando eras mas joven… toma seria bueno que te tomaras una capsula.

-Vita Wonka? Para que! No entiendo – dijo ella al no entender porque le daba la pastilla rejuvenecedora.

-bueno… no sabemos a que tipo de lugar te puedes enfrentar… así es que necesitaras de todas la fuerzas, habilidades y destrezas que tenias hace años…

-pero después? Cuando regrese? No quiero tener casi la misma edad de mi hijo!

-para eso mi amada esposa, te doy esta otra capsula… se llama Wonka Vita… lo mismo pero al revés ha-ha, no es maravilloso? – dijo Willy dándole la capsula, esta de color negro.

-eres un genio con los nombres Willy – le dijo mientras el le daba una mirada rígida.

-y no lleves nada de artículos contigo.

-porque! Y como se supone que me voy a defender en caso de ser necesario.

-no te preocupes… el ascensor tendrá un compartimiento con lo que primero e indispensable que necesites cuando llegues al lugar seleccionado al azar… así me paso a mi cuando llegue a loompalandia.

-como es posible eso? Como puedes tener un ascensor así!

-vas a preguntar o lo vas a usar… mira que me puedo arrepentir.

-ok, ok no digo nada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar al ascensor cruzando la corta distancia que ya había.

-que le diré a los chicos? – pregunto Willy cuando llegaron al ascensor.

-diles que me fui unas semanas con mi padres… una reunión familiar del otro continente con familiares aburridos y desconocidos.

-ok… por favor dame todo tipo de articulo desprendible por favor… credenciales, celular, billetera, pistola. Todo, tan solo debes irte con la ropa y claro las capsulas que te di – Gabby le dio todas sus pertenencias incluyendo su cadena de la que colgaba una "G" dorada con la misma tipografía que la de Willy. En el momento que se desprendió de todo lo que podría indicar su origen o identidad un miedo cruzo su mente y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo – aun estas segura de querer hacerlo?

-si… segura.

-debo estar loco al dejarte hacer esto – se dijo preocupado – tal vez sea la ultima vez que te vea… vete, vete antes que me arrepienta – dijo con unas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos violetas.

-regresare no te preocupes – Willy entro al ascensor junto a ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, ella le regreso el abrazo de la misma manera.

-el ascensor se quedara donde aparezca, si no es un lugar seguro usa los cohetes direccionales para esconderlo, así cuando quieras regresar lo podrás hacer sin problemas, solo presiona cualquier botón de la fabrica y te traerá directamente hacia aquí… ok?

-entendido – Willy se acerco a ella y beso sus labios como si nunca la fuera a volver a ver.

-casi lo olvido! – dijo buscando en las bolsas de sus saco – donde esta?... donde lo puse… yo se que los debo tener por aquí… Oh si! aquí están – Willy saco unos pequeños silbatos alargados color dorado, que tenían una plateada cadena muy fina y delgada – adelante sopla.

Gabby tomo de la mano de Willy el silbato y observo que tenia un extraño símbolo grabado, algo parecido a la cabeza de una ave y con forma de una "A", se llevo el silbato a los labios y soplo, un fino, leve y claro sonido se escucho, Willy de inmediato volteo su mirada al cielo y se quedo observando atento.

-que estamos esperando? – pregunto ella al observar que nada sucedía.

-espera… debe de estar lejos, por eso tarda en llegar… OH! Mira ahí esta, aquí viene ha-ha!

Gabby puso atención y pudo ver que algo se acercaba volando hacia ellos, Willy extendió el brazo y una ave que media cerca de 50 centímetros se poso en su brazo. Tenia un majestuoso plumaje, en la cabeza plumas de color índigo, azul y rojo resaltaban, en las alas los colores amarillo, anaranjado y rojo en tonos mezclados parecía que tenia una perfecta degradación, y en el resto del cuerpo colores Azul y rojo hacia que en ciertos puntos se mezclaran haciendo un hermoso color púrpura.

-se llama Aeris y es… es… un pajarraco muy bonito no crees? – dijo el con una gran sonrisa mientras el gran pájaro hacia unos extraños ruidos como silbidos nada molestos – si ya se que no te gusta que te diga así… pero es que no me has sabido explicar que eres! – le dijo mirando al ave.

-es muy hermoso.

-aja! Bueno… no se como, no preguntes, pero el día que el ascensor me llevo a Loompalandia esta ave me advertía de grandes peligros antes que aparecieran… cuando traje a todos los oompas loompas el ave estuvo ahí conmigo y fueron los oompas loompas que era su ave de la suerte… así es que también me la traje… al parecer es una especie muy rara con poderes especiales, aquí muchos la confunden con un fénix… no los culpo pues es bastante parecido pero no lo es… aunque hay veces que lo he llamado y tarda horas en venir… he llegado a pensar que puede al igual que mi ascensor cruzar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio.

-porque… porque nunca me lo mostraste antes! – dijo ella acercando su mano a la cabeza del ave para tocarlo.

-no lo se… jamás lo había creído importante.

-y porque supones que puede atravesar tiempo y espacio?

-hay veces que trae en su pico o patas cosas del exterior, algunas que nunca en mi vida había visto.

El ave comenzó a revolotear y silbar como si lo que estuviera diciendo Willy fue cierto.

-al parecer te quiere decir que tienes razón.

-bueno… pienso que así al menos me podrías decir donde es que el ascensor te llevo… y saber que te encuentras bien.

-seria una especie de mensajero?

-aja… no creo que le desagrade… Aeris! – lo llamo y el ave una vez mas se poso en el brazo de Willy – ella es Gabby mi esposa… ira a un lugar desconocido, quiero que la cuides por mi ok?

Aeris voló rápidamente hacia el cielo con un lindo silbido mientras una estela de los mismos colores de sus plumas quedaba marcada levemente en el cielo.

-ha-ha creo que ese fue un si… trata de llamarlo… - ella iba a utilizar el silbato pero Willy la detuvo – no, no jamás lo debes usar cuando esta presente, solo llámalo por su nombre.

-Aeris! – el ave bajo en picada directo hacia Gabby que extendió su brazo, de inmediato se percato que a pesar del tamaño del ave era muy ligero.

-le caíste bien… que bueno… ven Aeris es hora que Gabby se vaya y después quiero que la encuentres ok? Mientras puedes irte – el ave desplegó sus alas y se alejo volando dejando una vez mas la estela de colores – cualquier cosa me puedes contactar con el… aunque pienso que seria mejor que lo hagamos en secreto, no usemos nuestros nombres ni nada que ligue el lugar en el que llegues a estar con este.

-esta bien… gracias Willy.

Ella se acerco a el y le dio un largo y lento beso, lo abrazo una vez mas y aspiro su peculiar aroma, teniendo a su nuevo amigo para comunicarse con el se sentía mas tranquila.

-te amo Willy… nos veremos pronto – ella se a parto de el y camino al interior del ascensor.

-te amo… cuídate mucho por favor… - Gabby le sonrió y apretó el botón por el que tanto debatieron – adiós… - le dijo sin saber si lo escucho.

El ascensor cerro sus puertas y salio disparado hacia arriba, primero debía salir de la fabrica antes de emprender el viaje.

Willy se quedo solo en el cuarto ideal preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, ahora su única comunicación con ella seria Aeris, tan solo esperaba que ella regresara sana y salva.

Mientras tanto Gabrielle en el ascensor de cristal sintió como sus pulsaciones cardiacas aumentaban conforme el elevador seguía en ascenso. De pronto el ascensor dejo de subir, los cohetes propulsores se apagaron y este comenzó a caer verticalmente dando vueltas a gran velocidad, la gravedad hizo que Gabby se pegara con las paredes haciendo que perdiera el sentido.

El ascensor se vio rodeado por luces brillantes multicolores conforme seguía descendiendo. Hasta que poco a poco la velocidad disminuyo y el ascensor aterrizo suavemente entre una gran y espesa maleza.

Gabrielle poco a poco abrió los ojos al sentir un terrible calor, se tomo la cabeza con la mano y observo un poco de sangre.

-genial… - dijo sarcásticamente miro a su alrededor dentro del mismo ascensor y solo observo una gran cantidad de árboles y plantas. De su bolsa saco el silbato de Aeris y se lo colgó al cuello. También tomo la Vita Wonka y la paso sin agua con un poco de dificultad, el calor que sentía dentro del ascensor era insoportable pero aun desistía de salir al exterior. Después de unos segundos miro su reflejo en los cristales del ascensor y noto que ahora era veinte años mas joven, al parecer la idea de Willy no fue tan mala, pues de inmediato sintió renovadas energías y ganas de salir a explorar lo desconocido. En ese momento ya no le importo el peligro que podría haber afuera, tener veinte años menos le hacia pensar menos las cosas. Frente a ella un gran cubo plateado se encontraba, no sabia de donde había salido pero seguramente era lo que Willy le había dicho acerca de que el ascensor le daría lo necesario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se cambio con la incomoda ropa que venia dentro, para su desgracia no había ninguna arma, eso la preocupo un poco, pero confió que si el ascensor no creía necesario que tuviera armas tal vez no las necesitaría.

-un vestido! Porque ascensor! – dijo ella con frustración pues odiaba los vestidos y aun mas como ese, pues era largo y bastante incomodo. Pensó en llamar a Aeris para así avisarle a Willy que estaba bien, pero que mas le diría? Lo mejor seria que averiguara en donde se encontraba para así darle mas detalles.

Apretó el botón para abrir las puertas y salio del interior de ascensor, miro a su alrededor y con algunas ramas sueltas que encontró cubrió el gran ascensor de cristal, una vez camuflageado con el entorno comenzó a caminar en medio de un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella, donde futuras y grandes aventuras le esperaban.

FIN

bien eso fue todo... ahora me encargare de hacer otro fic que me anda dando vueltas la cabeza... Gracias por su tiempo y hasta la proxima aventura!


End file.
